Goddess of Percabeth
by silent-ninja-twins
Summary: Helping to spam the internet with Percabeth, anyways, what happens when Percy only has 30 days to woo Annabeth? Find out on the inside! Rated T for language,  perverted stuff. WARNING: DO NOT DRINK MILK WHILE READING! You might snort it through your nose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Yeah as I said before, spamming the world with Percabeth . Anyways this is a co-author story, I'll probably upload more than Ninja does though, I work with mah partner, Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja, the ninja in, silent-NINJA-twins, and this is Silent. Ah so anyways... I don't own PJAO, and here is the first chapter**. **They might be OOC...**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I was out in the back**, **it was around 2 in the morning... ish, I believe, what was I doing out here? I love my half brother Tyson and all, but I usually have to fall asleep before he does, or I'll never get to sleep, why? because he snores... very loudly. So I was outside enjoying the cool breeze blowing across my face, the slight ripple of wind against my thin shirt. I began to walk to avoid from chilling to much, the grass cool, and slightly damp, against my bare feet**, **I rounded the corner and took a quick glance at the Athena cabin.

I could see the shape of a woman crouching outside of the silvery colored cabin, I began to move very quietly toward her, trying not to make a single sound, as I crept closer, it took all my will power not to yell "BOO!" as I approached her, but I'm a little more mature now. So I jabbed my fingers in her sides, she shreiked and whirled around and I ducked just in time to avoid a huge energy bolt. I looked at her, the meltiness of my limbs started, I had to clench my jaw to keep it from dropping, and I knew who it was instantly, Aphrodite?

"What are you doing here?" I asked stepping a respectful distance from the goddess and bowing, did I have to do that? I don't know, well better to be safe then sorry, "I am here to seek vengeance upon Annabeth Chase," she snapped, "And you're slowing me down," she said beginning to turn back around. "Wait, um excuse m-m-me, ma'am uh what did she do wrong?" I asked. Aphrodite's eyes began to smolder and her jaw clenched, without a word she began to walk towards the entrance.

What was she going to do to Annabeth? I mean she couldn't kill her, that would piss of Athena wouldn't it? Or maybe she was- I didn't give it a second thought, I sprinted forward and threw myself in front of the Athena, "Wait, punish me instead, please," I begged. The goddess' eyes softened a little bit, her mouth curved into a slightly mischievous smile, "Well... I am fond of Percabeth..." she said, _Percabeth? what the heck? _"I'll tell you what Percy Jackson, you have thirty days to make Annabeth Chase fall head over heels for you, or both of you shall receive my special punishment," she said twirling a curl of hair around her fingers.

I quickly agreed and we both swore on the river Styx, which made it official, "Oh and Percy, if anyone finds out about this... bad things happen, understand?" she said, and then began to glow, I turned away, aware she was reverting to her true form.

I began to walk back toward my cabin, I mean sure Annabeth might like me but I had to make her fall head over heels for me... in thirty days... that should be easy enough, am I right? But I had a feeling this was going to be the most interesting month of my life. I mean how hard is it to get someone to love you...

* * *

**Yes it's that short, review and you get a long chappie, I don't know if Ninja will update or me... REVIEW OR WE CAN'T UPDATE! And dat would be very sad...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay I got get in the mood to write Percabeth, I got my music play list lined up, a box of cupcakes and a frappicino. let's do this, anyways this is Silent, and Ninja will probably update in a little while, for now just deal with my suckisness. Thanks you my reviewers *blows a kiss* and the people who favorited this story! Anyways I don't own PJAO.**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

I woke up a little too early, which was bad because I barely got any sleep, because of the butterflies in my stomach, are guys allowed to get butterflies? Because if I'm gay that would mean both me and Annabeth are screwed. I stuffed my head under the covers and tried to force myself to go to sleep, I tried every position I could think of, in the end I go to sleep at about... six am. "Percy we go to breakfast now?" Tyson asked, shaking me lightly, well lightly for him, but his huge hand rattled me back and forth, I resisted the urge to snap at him and sat up smiling.

"I'll meet you there, okay buddy?" I said through gritted teeth, "Okay!" Tyson said a big smile on his face, I sat in bed for a few minutes and when I realized I was NOT getting back to sleep I rolled out of bed. I went to go do... my bathroom things, and finally found myself in front of the mirror.

Okay, Annabeth... all I had to do was tell her I luh... luh... l-l-l... hmm... like her right? Then... what if she doesn't like me back? Well she's kissed me before... but what if she was just doing that to screw with my head? Or just to make some other guy jealous? I stopped when I realized I was making worried faces at the mirror with a toothbrush in my mouth and toothpaste dribbling out.

I composed myself and finished brushing my teeth, took my comb and began running it through my hair... did my comb just get stuck in my hair? What the heck? That never happens, my hair isn't even curly! Crap, crap, crap, what do I do? I can't go up to Annabeth with a comb dangling in my hair, I tried to yank as hard as I could... ow... I pulled as hard as I could, crap, crap, crap... I finally took a deep breath and pulled out the scissors... I held my breath and began to cut the comb from my hair, I looked in the mirror... not too bad.

I hurried back into my room, ah, t-shirt, jeans sneakers... oops, socks UNDERNEATH shoes... Riptide, Riptide, Riptide, oh duh, it's always in my pocket, I opened the front door of my cabin and began to sprint toward the mess hall... dang I missed breakfast, oh well.

Ah now where would Annabeth be, I spun on my heels and began to run to the Athena cabin, where I was informed she was archery practice, I ran there where I was referred that she went back to the cabin, I ran back to the cabin, where I was told that I had just missed her, she had went to the library, so I ended up sprinting to the library.

I opened the door, there she was at a table, pointer finger to her lip, gray eyes running over a book, blond hair falling down in curls, I stopped for a second... then remembered why I was here, "ANNABETH!" I yelled, she flung her hands up her eyes widening, books and pen flew through the hair, "PERCY!" she yelled back, "Ssssshhhh," the librarian hissed. I felt my face flush and I helped Annabeth pick up the stuff that fell.

When we were done cleaning up, I sat next to her at the table, "Ew... your all sweaty..." she said her eyebrows furrowing... crap... "But anyways what did you want to tell me, that was so important?" she asked. Suddenly my tongue felt too big for mouth... all fat and swollen, "I-I-I..." I started, "Uh... you have like a chunk of hair missing..." she commented, "Uh I-I-I just remembered... Grover wanted help... doing stuff!" I said standing up abruptly, "Cool, do you mind if I tag along?" she asked, "Um... GUY stuff..." I said.

One of her eyebrows raised, "O... kay... I guess I'll talk to you later," she said opening her book again, I turned to leave but tripped over the leg of my chair, "Are you okay?" she asked her voice sounded as if she was holding back laughter. "Yeah," I said standing up, but of course did another face plant, "Can you make it to the door, buddy?" she asked laughing, I nodded back, and this time successfully made it out of the library.

That just reeked of failure.

Since when have I not been able to talk to Annabeth normally? And I had to make her fall head over heels for me, how am I supposed to do that if I can't even talk straight? How couldn't I have noticed how pretty she was before?... I mean "KA-THUD!"

Yes for those of you wondering I did just walk into a tree... and now the nymph is pelting me with apples, yeah, go ahead and laugh, I'm probably going to have apple shaped bruises, and a tree... dent in my face... jerks.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short, my chapters are usually longer. Oh yeah did I mention they might be a little OOC? Yeah... so anyways... remember to review! I want to know if you think! The more reviews I get the faster and longer the chapter is!**

**Okay till next time... AND REVIEWS PLEAZE!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mwahahaha, this is Ninja. I don't want any of you to call me a mermaid. Ever.**

**I have to show this quote to y'all:**

**Band teacher: Whores come in three different colors: White, black, and nude.**

**Oh, and:**

**J-rod: *****, my face just broke after looking at you.**

**Shemiekoko: Dude, the only reason my face looks like this is because I glanced at you.**

**My school's so immature. **

**STUPID DISCLAIMER THINGY: I don't own PJO. Ricky owns it. **

**Percy POV**

After that little episode, I had stumbled away, completely ashamed. The rest of the day went past in a blur, and I went back to my cabin.

I was just sitting in the middle of it, thinking about what had just happened. So, I had made a complete fool of myself in front of Annabeth and I had twenty-nine days left. Awesome. That shows how smooth I am. I have great skills, eh?

I was still thinking up a plan (which featured vodka, books, and candles) when I randomly noticed how rugged I looked. Untidy hair (you know why!) old clothes, and my face extremely red. Or that's what I imagined I looked like. It turns out I was dead wrong (ooh, foreshadowing... duh, duh, duuuuun)

I looked... well, I looked like a male model. Not that I spend my free time looking at male models or anything, I'm not gay... I think. It's a long story (to sum it up: Grover. Story. Picture.)

Wow, lost my train of thought. On male models. Oh my gods.

I figured it was brought on by Aphrodite, but why wouldn't Annabeth say anything? Had the change happened after that? If so, why didn't _anyone_ tell me? I have so many questions... and Annabeth wouldn't be able to answer all of them either. Hehe, that would make her so mad... but that's not how to win a girl. Curse Aphrodite.

Now I hope I'm not going to look like a pile of mud tomorrow.

Anyway, I decided to get in bed. I was hoping it would all turn out to be a dream, and I desperately wanted to wake up from it. Only twenty-nine days...

I woke up and found myself still in my cabin, in the same posistion I had fallen asleep. But something was different... instead of the gift from Poseidon, there was an odd shape in that spot. It looked like some deformed sink. Until it stood up.

At first I had trouble indentifying who it was because of the crimson liquid running down their face. Their hair was matted and tangled... horrifying as it was, I still managed to realize it was the person I loved most: Annabeth.

I stood still, not moving a muscle out of shock. She just stared at me, blood running down her face. Her beautiful gray eyes were unfocused, not seeing a single thing. What happened next almost made me die, but out of laughter.

"Do you think this paint is too scary to prank someone?" she said, still staring off in the distance.

Now, I know most of you are thinking,"Why is that so funny?" It was because I was so shocked and relieved. And then she smiled. Next thing I knew, she had opened her mouth and was talking in a deep voice that sounded familiar...

Then I REALLY woke up and Tyson was standing over me, shaking me. Ugh, I still haven't found out why he wanted me up.

That was one odd dream. And now I only have twenty-eight days left. I make it sound like I'm gonna die.

**A/N: It was easier for me to write this than I thought it was. Reviews make our day, so review and you'll get a prize! You get a... something. GRADING SCALES FOR REVIEWS:**

**Nice reviews: A-**

**Funny reviews: A**

**Hilarious reviews that make me snort soda out of my nose: A+**

**Oh, and flames are funny. **


	4. Let's pretend it's something witty

**A/N- Okay this is Silent, did you enjoy Ninja's chapter? I certainly did... anyways ,I IS FEELING PEPPY! SO... I don't know, I feel like... running straight up a wall... I gotta go try that... anyways...**

**Silent: Hello Percabeth fans... I am disappointed... how can you favorite but not review, I will now go read your stories and review... well in a matter of time...**

**Ninja: Why Silent we must give them incentive to review...**

**Silent: Crank up the humor and OOCness and add randomness...**

**Ninja: randomness?**

**Silent: You know like... KAMAHAMEHA! *blasts Ninja***

**Ninja: TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**

**Woobbuffet: WOOBBUFFET!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJAO **

**Rant: lol, thank you reviewers and the reward for the bestest review goes to ANIMALBUDDY 32, your prize is a hug from Percy...**

**Percy: Wait you can't make me do that, you're not a pimp...**

**Silent: *pulls out whip*I AM PERCY JACKSON'S PIMP! *has excuse to wear pimp hat now*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

That dream was... seriously screwed up, I mean... just screwed the heck up, which one of the gods did I piss of now? I hurried and got ready... this time I was up early**, **and took my time getting ready and walking to the mess hall.

I opened the door and the first person I spotted was her, though my mind was screaming because of the dream I was completely absorbed in her, a goofy smile played across my lips and my tongue swelled, and... I fell on my face. "NINJA FAIL!" I heard an Ares kid call out... crap... I stood up and slowly back tracked out... I need professional help.

I found Grover right where I thought I would around late breakfast time... in the metal recycling bin munching on cans, "YO GROVER!" I called, he bleated and sat up abruptly, "H-huh-huh-heeeeeyy, Percccyyyy," he said and hiccuped. "Uh.. hey Grover," I said hesitantly walking forward, what was up with him, "These ccaannss aarree goooddd!" he said and hiccuped. "Bbut doonn'tt teell Juniper!" he said looking at me seriously, I took a can from the bin and looked at it, "I think these are beers from the Big House..." I said, but the small amount of alcohol left in every can aren't enough to get him wasted are they?

"Grover how many cans did you eat?" I asked, "I always eat a bin a day," he said smiling... rather stupidly, the bin was a few inches shorter than me and as wide as a kitchen table. Yep, there is a good chance that my friend Grover is drunk...

Should I go get someone? No he'd probably get in trouble, "Come on Grover let's get you out of here," I said attempting to help him out of the bin, he bit my hand... "DUDE WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled at him, "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM PERCY!" Grover hissed, "YOU ARE SO WASTED!" I yelled back, "I WARNED YOU!" Grover yelled and tackled me.

One side of me wanted to beat the living crap out of Grover and feed his goat-man self to the Ares kids, the other side of me wanted to laugh at his pathetic attempt at fighting, he was flailing about, his blows hitting me only everyone once and a while, cursing in a way that made no sense at all and bleating like an idiot.

So basically I was able to quickly pick him up and take him to wear he could rest.

**(This is my line, I can dance here! I shall please fangirls now!... STRIP PERCY! Percy: I don't wanna! Me: I'll get Prussia on your ass! Percy: *sighs*)**

Okay so I wasn't going to get anything out of Grover, and he was going to be out of commission for awhile, I didn't think he was serious about Juniper, I was going to have to go to a professional... or professionals to be exact.

I knocked on the door of the Barbie house and peeked in**, **"Hello Percy!" I heard a perky voice say, I nodded and walked in slowly, pretty girls in designer clothes and handsome guys sat around. "So what do you need?" the girl who led me in asked, "You see I have a crush on this-" "Annabeth," they all said in unison, I sighed, was it that obvious...

"Yes... and I need help, um... getting her attention..." I said feeling my face heat up, I heard girlish squeals and lowered my head, feeling degraded, "So what have you tried so far," a girl asked, suddenly the whole cabin was focused on me. I sucked up my dignity and told the story, excluding the Aphrodite parts and my dream, mind you.

Some were laughing and some were "aw"ing... my face felt like... hot enough to cook bacon, "And where would you have gotten vodka?" the girl who led me in giggled, I shrugged, "Okay, my name is Alex, I'll help you out Percy... uh does she like flowers?" she asked. Well, she's a girl, all girls like flowers right? Am I right? "Yeah!" I said, "Well write her a card, and get her chocolates and flowers, she'll be smitten!" she bubbled. I nodded, okay... flowers and chocolate! Flowers and chocolate... FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATE! _FLOWERS AND FREAKING CHOCOLATE? _It was that easy... oh and a card.

I thanked Alex and ran back to my cabin, took some paper, a pencil and began to work on my letter...

_Annabeth Chase_

_I like you, your pretty and your nice. You smell good too. What type of shampoo do you use? Tyson said he thinks you smell good too. I always wondered if he has one eyebrow, or maybe two over his just one eyes. What do you think? Annabeth please fall head over heels for me, and I hope you aren't allergic to chocolate, that would suck. _

_-Percy_

I had a feeling that wouldn't cut it... I went to find Alex and ask her to help me, she nodded leaning over me to write, "What do you think Annabeth's best feature is?" she asked me, I started to think about Annabeth... oops stupid smile came back... crap. Alex rolled her eyes and began to write, I peeked over her shoulder... "Uh Percy I can't write with you breathing all over me..." Alex commented quietly. I sat back, and waited for her to finish.

_My dearest Annabeth Chase_

_My beautiful rose, I want to be the one nearest to you, the only one to kiss your soft rosy lips, for with out you dearest Annabeth I would never be complete, so I ask of you, with my full and true heart to accept this gift as a token of my undying love. You mesmerize me my dearest, with beautiful gray eyes, the color the clouds before a storm, signifying your grace and power, your curly blond tresses falling down your shoulders framing your perfect features. Long lean neck that I must restrain myself from planting kisses on, breasts that may not be big but are perfect and I would not have them any other way. Your curvy stature and long legs cause great distress in my family jewels, I hope that one day you and I will become one, my sweet Annabeth~_

_-Perseus_

Alex let me scan over it, but to be truthful I stopped reading after "rose" it sounded like the crappy, mushy, stuff that girls like, "Where'd you get that?" I asked, "Some book I think, I like to read," she said, she pulled a bouquet of roses out her bag, and box of heart shaped chocolates. "Now go give it to her," she said, I took it and ran off smiling like a stupid idiot.

I found her, reading to some of the younger campers, she saw me and excused herself walking up to me, "So what's up Percy?" she asked, I held out the chocolate and flowers and her face went an adorable shade of pink, which only made me smile... stupider... "For m-me? Why t-t-that's so- how did- aaw Percy- I think- I," she stammered as she opened the letter.

She closed her mouth and began to read, her face went from a pink tint to a red, "WHAT THE HELL PERCY? IS THIS SOME TYPE OF JOKE? BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled, going for a crotch blow. I yelped and crumpled to the ground, as my legs gave out.

**Annabeth POV**

I took the chocolate and flowers and hurled it at him, spun on my heels and began to stomp away, _that... that... that... idiot, _teasing me like that, doesn't he know that... can't he... I needed to hit something. I was so stupid, here I thought he felt the same way, but no, apparently he just wanted to... screw with my head.

First Luke, then his whole thing with Rachel, I mean we've kissed, didn't he feel anything, I needed someone to talk to, I began to walk where Grover and Juniper stayed at... mistake.

"Martha Stewart" was imprinted on Grover's forehead, and Juniper just _happened _to be holding a Martha Stewart frying pan, I turned around and walked out, maybe reading would make me feel better.

I pulled out the _Sisters Grimm _and turned back to my page, the words began to jumble up as my dyslexia started playing with me, _I had my first kiss with him... did he think that... us... was a joke? _I saw a tear drip into the book and sighed wiping my eyes, there was no use in crying over it though. If that's the way Percy wants to be that's the way Percy wants to be... maybe I should have kicked him harder...

* * *

**Percy: Ninja's going to kill you, you kamehameha'd her...**

**Silent: NINJA CAN SUCK... she's right behind me isn't she?**

**Percy: *nods***

**Ninja: DEATHLY CHOP OF DEATHLY DEATH!**

**Silent: *dies***

**Percy: So... what do you plan to do with this story?**

**Ninja: Hmmmm... add a bunch of stuff that makes no sense at all, insert ourselves in secretly, make romance and Percabeth, and maybe Thalico...**

**Silent: I REFUSE TO DO THALICO!**

**Ninja: *pulls out AK-47 and shoots Silent in head* As I was saying, crank up the humor and OOCness in a desperate attempt to get reviewers...**

**Percy: then what...**

**Silent: VOCALO- *is shot repeatedly***

**Ninja: Maybe write a PJAO school fic...**

**Percy: AS A SEQUEL?**

**Ninja: I don't know I need to ask Silent... oh... Silent is all... bloody.. meh *kicks body and walks away*  
**

**Now I will hand out grades for reviews... Alexandra Nightshade A-, seaweed brain girl A, AnimalBuddy 32 A+, olympian 1999 A+ LOL!, 19alex96 A, candy0304 A-, :D**

**Just press the button right down there it says review... Or Justin Beiber will come and have sex with you! And unless you want to have Justin Beiber's baby I suggest you review... BOYS TOO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE HAS OR CAN GIVE YOU!  
**


	5. Smexiness on drugs

**A/N- Okay this is Silent again, NOT NINJA SO DEAL WITH MY SUCKISHNESS! I am in a pissy mood but I will be happy, I WILL, *slaps self* NO KILLING TODAY SILENT!**

**Percy: You seem emotional... did enough people review do i have to anymore stupid stuff...**

**Silent: Well your going to be stupid stuff for awhile... and maybe... well let's crank up the OOCness**

**Percy: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Silent: *cranks up OOC lever***

**Percy: *is turned into a girl* *giggles* Priscilla Jackson! Here and ready! *Flips hair***

**Silent: F***! NINJA I BROKE PERCY!**

**Percy: Priscilla, silly head... oh and they don't own PJAO!**

**Stollos- Thanks for pointing that out (Silent+grammar+spelling= epic fail) I thank you very much for pointing that out :D *clears throat* *coughPokemonforevercough* **

**Ninja: NERD!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

So yesterday Annabeth ignored me... which sucked because now I have twenty seven days left, or something bad was going to happen, what the heck did Annabeth do anyways? But today I was on a mission, deal with that Aphrodite girl, I did my bathroom stuff and today I walked with confidence toward the mess hall. I opened the doors and walked in, I made sure not to look at the Athena table, as I ate breakfast with Tyson. Poor guy, I feel like I've been neglecting him... but then again it's not like he's a puppy.

So at least breakfast went normally... today at least, I'd rather not think about tomorrow, hopefully tomorrow I'd be holding hands with Annabeth and kissing underneath th- WHACK!... If your wondering yes it was that same tree again, the same exact stupid tree.

"Are you okay?" I heard a female voice ask, I know that voice.

I looked up, yes it was that Alex girl, I leaped to my feet, my fists clenched, "You... do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of... out of... messing with me?" I snapped.

"I don't know what your talking about... the plan didn't work?" she stuttered.

"OF COURSE IT DIDN'T WORK AND YOU KNOW THAT! I KICKED IN THE NUTS AND THEN SHE HURLED THE FREAKING CHOCOLATES ON ME AND STOMPED THE HELL AWAY!" I yelled.

She winced, "She threw the chocolates up, on you?" Alex asked, her face turning rather green.

Gods give me the power not to explode all over this girl, "No... she didn't, and I don't appreciate you tricking me so you and your sisters could have a quick laugh, not cool... at all," I said trying to calm down.

"Oh... so... it didn't work? Figures..." she said slumping to the ground.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... I'm like a fail Aphrodite girl... we don't get along at all, I think Justin Beiber is a hermaphrodite, Edward is just... bleck, make-up hates me, my outfits don't match, I'm not girly... but then again I'm not a tomboy..." she explained.

"So your just like a lot of girls... why don't you hang out with them?" I asked.

"When your a daughter of Aphrodite, other girls usually avoid you, they think we're all sluts and airheads, and can't fight..." she snapped.

"What is it with girls and drama?" I sighed, "But then again, it's harder to be a boy, girls just place more-"I started, but Alex had jumped up with murder in her eyes and stomped toward me, she took me by the shirt and forced my back into a tree, _that same stupid tree, I'm going to cut that thing down._

_"YOU THINK IT'S EASY BEING A GIRL? THE DRAMA, THE ANNOYINGNESS! THE STEREOTYPES, THE BETRAYAL, THE BACKSTABBING, THE PRESSURE, THE DRAMA, THE DRAMA, THE DAMN DRAMA! AND IT'S SO ANNOYING HOW GUYS JUST ASSUME ABOUT US, WE'LL STOP TAKING FIVE HOURS TO GET READY WHEN YOU STOP JUDGING US BY OUR LOOKS, AND PERIODS! THE CRAMPS! AND WALKING AROUND LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG! LET'S SEE YOU BLEED FRO-" _

_"OKAY I GET IT!" I yelled back_, maybe I underestimated a little bit...

"So how about we strike a deal, you help me and Annabeth get together and I'll announce that you helped us get together, your sisters will accept you... deal?" I asked sticking my hand out.

"Deal..." she said smiling and shaking my hand.

"But I should probably tell Annabeth what happened, I'll be back!" Alex yelled and ran off like she was on an important mission, oh, what did I just do? The fail Aphrodite girl was now on my team, Annabeth and I are scewed.

**Annabeth POV**

I had been in the archery area for a while, the focus required to hit a target always made me feel better, I notched another arrow in and tucked a curl behind my ear, _focus... breath... aim... the arrow is an extension of your arm... feel i- _"ANNNAAABBBBEEETTTHHH HEEEELLLPP MEEEE!" I heard a shrill voice cry. I sighed and put the bow and arrow down, then turned to where the voice was coming from, Clarisse was holding a girl up in the air by her foot, she looked terrified.

"This skinny chicken ran in front of my target during training... she made me miss my mark, _I never miss my mark," _she said grinning and radiating malice, the poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. Wait why was she blushing? No that was the blood rushing to her head.

"Oh.. let her go please," I said, Clarisse sighed but let go of the redhead, she scurried over to me and hid until Clarisse started practice again,

"Uh-huh-huh-huh... I wanted to say sorry, I wrote that note, Percy wanted to say tha-" she started.

"Oh, I need to clear that up with him anyways thanks, if you don't mind may I go back to archery practice? I really need this," I said smiling. She frowned but walked off. _focus... breath... aim... Percy...I mean breath..._

_**Percy POV**_

No sign of Annabeth or Alex for the rest of the day... so I was forced to go back to my schedule for the rest of the day... another day wasted, I sighed as I got ready for lights out, and another day gone... stupid Aphrodite. I sighed and nuzzled under the covers. After awhile I felt my eyelids begin to grow heavy as sleep neared, and finally... I was out.

If only that sleep had lasted, because suddenly I felt small fists whacking my side, and being the warrior I am I sprung out of bed... but I was still half asleep so I ended up sprawled on the floor.

"LOL! SPIDERMAN BOXERS PERCY?" I heard Alex yelled, I stuck out my tongue and struggled into some jeans.

"Now what do you want?" I hissed, during all of this, Tyson had not gotten up once, but his snoring was rattling the bunk beds.

"He snores like my Dad..." Alex sighed, I glanced at her, she was decked out in black, and her red hair was tucked under a black ski cap, she looked like a mini robber, like a pocket-and-go personal robber.

"I repeat, what do you want?" I asked.

"I have a plan," she said pulling out a pink flowery book and skimming through the pages until she found the one you wanted.

"You are going to seranade Annabeth outside her window," she instructed.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked.

"Definately!" she replied.

"Okay, let's do this," I yelled.

**(This my line, you all should know that Ninja is a chaos elf mermaid, that is all for now, enjoy me torturing Percy!)**

I was outside the Athena cabin, dressed nicely and a few rocks in my hand, I gripped the rock in my left hand, and hurled it at the window, hard enough to make a sound but not hard enough to break it, it took a few more times but finally I saw a silhouette against the was one of those windows that you can't see into but they can see out of. But I knew it was Annabeth because I could see curly hair pulled in a ponytail, my heart soared at the thought of her being the first person at the window.

I waved, braced myself, _okay all you have to do is sing... you can do it... you love her... it doesn't matter if others hear... it's for her..._

I took a deep breath, opened my mouth, and poured my heart out.

When I was done I heard the sound of a lock being undone and the window opening, it was a guy... oh duh all Athena kids have curly blond hair... and he was making flirty eye at me and a smile played on his lips. Crap... well... now we know one thing... I'm not gay... because I was about to pee my pants.

* * *

**Silent: IT'S OFFICIAL!**

**Ninja: WHAT!**

**Silent: I have an idea for a sequel... THEY GO TO SCHOOL!**

**Ninja: But that's so cliche...**

**Silent: I know it is... WAIT PRISCILLA STOP FLIRTING WITH NICO!**

**Ninja: What?**

**Silent: I broke Percy... and STOLLOS IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND! POKEMON FTW!**

**I don't have any milk to snort through my nose, the only time that happened was when i tried to write a lemon (I'm not kidding I had to clean it up): So here are your grades... but first the winner of the contest is... DANCING IN HEAVEN! LOLS! **

**AnimalBuddy32 A+(giggles), vader 88 A(I did that for you x), DancingInHeaven A++++ (HAHAHA!),percy'shellokitty32 A+ (yes, and I am sorry :(), seaweed brain girl A, olympian 1999 A++ (YAY TAYLOR :B), listopian A (Thankies), Stolloss A++++++++++++++++++ (thank you), perceabeth A (YAY!), SeaweedBrain(too lazy to write the numbers) A!**

**And Silent is done, expect Ninja's awesomness now! NATHAN-P AND SKADI FOREVER, YOU TOO RIOT AND COOKIE! I IS GONNA DANCE FOR YOU... no even better... DANCE NICO DANCE!**

**Nico: I refuse...**

**Silent: *puts on pimp hat* OH FANGIRLS!**

**Nico: I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT! *dances***

**Reviews please :D I'll kill Justin Beiber... oops too late... I LOVE YOU FRANCE! *blows sarcastic kiss*  
**


	6. Smexiness in a thong

**A/N- Silent again, sorry for updating late but I'm grounded *sheepish grin* But I managed to make a list of things to do to Percy *evil face***

**Percy: Wait this is a recording! where is Silent?**

**Ninja: Fanboying...**

**Percy: Hold on fanBOY?**

**Ninja: Duh you didn't know he was a boy.**

**Percy: No I mean I, it's just he-**

**Silent: *poofs in with evil face* WHAT WAS THAT PERCY?**

**Percy: I, I, I mean I!**

**Silent: *cranks up OC lever* PERCY YOU AND NICO ARE MY WHORES, LUKE TOO, SO ALL OF YOU POLE DANCE! AND ANYONE ELSE THAT I CAN THINK OF, FANG, IGGY, DYLAN, PEETA, GALE! AND oh, so many others, giving fangirls what they want is an easy way to get rich, SHUT UP! I AM THE ULTIMATE PIIIIMMMMPPPPP!  
**

**PJAO,MR, and HG boys: *reluctantly go to pole dance***

**Silent: *turns to Ninja* Your enjoying this too much...**

**Ninja:... *nose bleed* We -gasp- so much hotness- don't own -gasp- PJAO -gasp- or Taylor - OH SH*T! TAKE IT OFF FANG! HA! HA!**

**Silent: -_- I can hear the stampede of fangirls... How much should I charge them Ninja... Ninja? Where are you... HEY HANDS OFF MY WHORES! *pulls out AK-47*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

I have never been so terrified to go into the shower room, I swear to the gods I held my soap so tightly, I thought I would break it, I... just serenaded... a dude... that was just...fail...time to see Alex again. So after breakfast I galloped off to find the redhead, she was sketching in her notebook and as I got closer I noticed, that she was... a horrible artist... poor fail Aphrodite girl...

"It didn't work..." I sighed.

"Well first things first your a horrible singer, but I really think this plan will work, so let's just get some Apollo kids to help you, okay?" she said looking up at me.

"Yeah sure, and by the way, what the hell are you drawing?" I asked.

"A puppy!" she said, smiling.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Thirteen," she answered. I sighed and we walked off to the Apollo cabin.

**-dramatic music plays- LINE BREAK, MWAHAHAHAHA! It's invisible so you can't see it... unless your a chaos elf like me and Ninja... STRIP IGGY!**

The Apollo cabin looked rather normal to me, but as we approached a sun beam hit it just right and it shimmered with gold, it was... really pretty... the color of Annabeth's hair... guess what? I walked into that stupid tree... the gods hate me... with a passion.

"Oh, are you okay Percy?" Alex asked, trying to help me up, I snorted and rubbed my head, crap, this time it left a knot... did I mention I hate that tree... i really hate it...

Suddenly the door to the Apollo cabin was ripped open and the Stoll brothers ran out, on Travis' shoulders currently pulling on his hair, her legs choking him, was a girl with long blond hair streaked with blue, with matching blue headphones, on Connor's shoulders, with her hands tugging his ears, was a girl who looked just like the first girl, except with pink streaked hair and headphones.

Let's just say the Stoll brothers must have done something stupid, because these girls didn't look like they were about to let go... poor Stolls.

"STAY OUT YOU PUSSIES!" The blue streaked girl yelled, kicking Travis in the butt, before both boys fled toward the Hermes cabin, they both turned to us in unison... twins... of course.

"Heh... sorry you had to see that... exploding bras are not cool..." The pink streaked girl said sheepishly.

"Percy Jackson right?" the blue streaked girl asked, I nodded, she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Taylor Jackson and this is my twin sister Roxy, say hello Roxy," she hissed elbowing the other girl in the ribs, she frowned but said Hi and shook my hand.

"Uh, my name is Alex, fai- I mean daughter of Aphrodite, Percy hear loves Annabeth and needs help getting her to fall in love with him, it seems urgent, we tried serenading yesterday, but he can't sing... period, we need your help..." she said. My face began to heat up as smiles appeared on their faces, Taylor popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Eh, do we have anything better to do Rox?" she asked.

"Nah, let's help the poor sap out... sing something for us Percy," Roxy said turning toward me, her blue eyes staring as if they saw straight through me...

I took a deep breath and began to sing...

**(line break, 20 points for whoever guesses what song Percy decided to sing... and I hope you liked your surprise olympian, sorry she has to be Apollo's kid)**

Taylor burst into laughter when I finished... well they stopped me after the second verse, because I was too amazingly awesome for them... poor little girls, can't handle the awesomeness of MOI!... Damn... that was super gay... Maybe Grover is rubbing off on me, or maybe I was gay to begin with, I KNEW IT! All those stupid calenders Gabe had behind Moms back did this too me, this is, is, is, Alex whapped the back of my head and I turned back to the twins.

"Uh... well you have a lot of range... I'd say that your a tenor... to much vibrato, though, but with some control you'll be... better?... I hope..." Roxy said shifting from foot to foot.

"She's basically saying you suck major ass and we're going to help you to at least sound reasonable..." Taylor said adding a smile... I frowned and crossed my arms.

"And how long will this take?" I asked, Taylor and Roxy looked at eachother. "Maybe a couple of hours your not THAT bad..."

"OOH I GOTS AN IDEA!" Alex shreiked, blowing my eardrums out, she picked up that acursed pink flower book and ran off.

"GET THAT BOY IN A TUX WHEN YOUR DONE WITH HIM! BE READY BY EIGHT!" she yelled as she took off across the field toward the Athena cabin... this is not going to turn out well... at all.

"So... let me get this straight... it's twelve now... we get eight hours with Percy Jackson?" Roxy said smiling mischievously, every instinct in my body was shrieking at me to run.

"We're here to teach him to sing, not rape the boy," Taylor snapped.

"But, but! But He looks so sexy! You can see his eight pack through his shirt, it's like he's teasing us girls, I wasn't going to rape him, I just want to fluffle his hair!" she cried, I nodded my head and bent down so that she could... fluffle my hair...

Great... now everyone was looking at us.

**(Another line break... and now... THE PJAO, MR, AND HG BOYS WILL DANCE TO "ALL THE SINGLE LADIES" Yes... even Nico and Fang...)**

**Annabeth POV**

I really wanted to finish this drawing, I had my architect tape all ready, and my t-square was in place, I had a bottle of water, and a pencil behind my ear, my ponytail held my curly hair out of my face, and I was totally motivated, yet the librarian still glared at me... she seems like one of those people that are always on their periods, kinda like Nico... if Nico had periods... well maybe he does...

The door of the library was wrenched open, and the short redhead girl bounced in.

"HELLO ANNABETH, I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" she squealed and bounced onto chair next to mine, the librariab was practically shooting daggers out her eyes.

"Um, so Percy wants to invite you to go out to dinner with him, because he has something important to say to you!" she said running a hand through her hair, and then looking at me with expecting eyes. My stomach clenched and I felt my face grow very hot, maybe Percy really does? I mean... maybe... this was all impractical... why would he get this girl to ask me instead of asking himself?

"Wait why did he send you to tell me?" I asked.

"Because he gets klutzy and tongue-tied whenever your around!" she said, then squeaked and slapped her hands over her mouth...

Well, that would explain a lot... "Uh okay I accept!" I said...

The redhead yelped and launched herself into the air, "SO MANY OUTFITS!" she yelled taking my hand and dragging me out the library... noooo... my sketch... I had my measurements and everything.

* * *

**Percy POV**

It was 7:40 when I was finally ready, I was just about to walk out the door, when the four girls tackled into me.

"Do you have the plan memorized?" Alex asked.

"Eat dinner, go out for a walk and serenade her under the moon, yeah I got it," I said.

"Crap, we need bubbly water, you can't have a dinner date with out bubbly water, and the kitchen is closed! CRAP!" Alex whined holding her head in her hand, so the four of us, sprinted to the kitchen, which thank fully was unlocked, but empty, nothing was in the fridge so we went to look in the freezer.

"I don't see it..." Alex said sadly.

"Your too short, see it's right there!" Roxy said pointing at the top shelf, but I was the only one actually tall enough to reach it, but all of us completely forgot about that once we heard the lock on the outside of the door be turned. The lights clicked off, and foot steps walked OUT of the kitchen...

Holy mother of Zeus... we're locked in... the freezer... and I was already starting to chill... it's official... the gods want my testicles on a stick so they could mount them above their godly fireplace...

* * *

**Percy: I hate you soooo much right now...**

**Roxy; I can come in? HOLY CRAP PERCY YOUR IN A THING! *ogles Percy* OH MY GOD IT'S A ROOM OF 3/4ths NAKED BOYS! NICO?**

**Nico: *emo face* What...**

**Roxy: I can see your...**

**Nico: I know...**

**Silent: OKAY FANGIRLS 300 bucks to see your fave guys in thongs... *crickets*... I HAVE TAYLOR LAUTNER! *fangirls run up to counter***

**Ninja: How the hell did you get Taylor Lautner...**

**Silent: That happens to be classified information!**

**Fangirl 1:OH MY AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! PEEEETTTAAAA!**

**Fangirl 2: PEETA IS MINE BITCH!**

**Fangirl 3: UH-HUH YOU CAN HAVE GALE!**

**Fangirl 1: PEEEETTTAAA! *pulls out Missile Launcher***

**Remember to review, we have revived Justin Beiber, so now if you don't a ZOMBIE Justin Beiber will come and rape you... while singing... singing a never ending song... so review... **

**DancinginHeaven- You win hands down! I love gay people! As long as their not hitting on me... like my friend's ex-boyfriend *shudders* AND BI PEOPLE ROCK MY SOCKS! *goes off to dance with France*  
**


	7. Smexiness does not belong in a freezer

**A/N: After getting a virus on my laptop that started pulling up 13 tabs trying to get a porno website, I ended up having to delete all of my files. Every single one. Which means I erased all my chapters, and I had written a really good one for the last chapter. :( **

**By the way, this is NINJA! And I'm eating gooey butter pie. I know, you guys are probably so jealous. I know you are.**

**SILENT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! How DARE you make me seem like a slutty, whore mermaid? I didn't enjoy that at all! * struggles to not twitch * Besides, I thought we agreed on Nico not being your whore! Or else I would be... let's say Matt's whore! HAH, NOW WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?**

**Ahem...**

**Ninja: Oh yeah, I remember that dude you told me about, Silent! Just one question: do girls think he's hot?**

**Silent: O.o I have no idea, why the hell are you asking me?**

**Ninja: Just wondering... * bats eyelashes * Could you, uh... find out for me?**

**Silent: -_- The fluffy fathead is here! (his dog)**

**Ninja: CHASE! * tackles him * He's so FLUFFEH! **

**Silent: Don't steal my word, bitch!**

**Ninja: Don't call me a bitch, asshole!**

**Percy: The readers are still here...**

**Silent and Ninja: * turn towards y'all slowly like in those horror movies * GET OUT!**

**Ninja: Grab the popplecorn and FLY AWAY!**

**Silent: Ninja, grab the popsicles and Oreo ice cream! * flies away ***

**Percy: Wait, what about the fangirls?**

**Fangirls: EEEEEPPPP! * tackle him ***

**Ninja: Leave him, let's go! * flies away with Silent * By the way, how long do you think it'll be before we tell the readers our names? **

_**Percy's POV**_

After a few minutes, I knew I was going to go crazy. With Alex, Roxy, and Taylor starting to panic, I knew it would be a matter of time before they turned to the dark side...

Oh my gods... that was inspired by Star Wars... I have to go bang my head against the freezer walls.

I accidently sneezed on Alex. And she wouldn't stop yelling at me. Why do you hate me, gods? At least she wasn't crying. Now that would suck. Nothing worse than an emotional daughter of Aphrodite.

" Daughters of Aphrodite whine too much."

That had slipped out before I could stop myself. Wrong thing to do.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Alex screeched.

She didn't even give me time to answer before she tackled me and pinned me down. Damn, this girl was strong. And I didn't want to fight her. How do you make women get off you (not in that way, perverts) gently?

"Um, I- I- I didn't mean it. I meant to say that that's a common stereotype. You're a great help to me. Do you seriously believe I would say that if I knew it would jeprodize my chances with Annabeth?"

Of course that didn't go down like I thought it would. By now her knees were digging into my chest, and she looked ready to murder me.

"Oh, so you're just using me?" She said in a deadly calm voice.

I mentally facepalmed myself and forced my voice to sound as innocent and truthful as it could be. Not that I WAS using her, but just to put emphasis that I wasn't lying.

"Of course not, you're a great friend."

She sighed and got off me. Gods, my chest STILL hurts after that. She either has really big, heavy knees (unlikely) or I'm just getting wimpy... shit.

"So... I'm sorry?" I said hopefully, knowing she would smile and forgive me.

So, did you think she would do that? Well, you guessed wrong!

"You are so fake, I know you're not sorry!" She yelled.

I saw my life flashing before my eyes, then I fell to the floor, whimpering like a little baby. I saw bright lights all around me, and little blinking stars everywhere. That's right. I just got kicked in the crotch. AGAIN. I'll never be able to have kids with Annabeth at this rate.

While I was laying there on the floor, cowering, Roxy and Alex were laughing uncontrollably.

"And then you- did you see the- how his eyes crossed!" Roxy said as she gasped for breath. They both laughed even louder and clutched their stomachs.

"GUYS! We have more important things to worry about, like how we're going to get out of here!" Taylor yelled at them. They instantly shut up and looked down at me. Ooh, you should've seen Alex's face... so pretty...

Wait. What did I just say? Ugh, I think when they kicked me it somehow jacked up my head.

Anyways! Alex eventually apoligized, blah blah blah. Now let's get to the real action.

We were discussing about how to get out of the freezer when I had a light bulb appear above my head.

Not really. But that would've been so cool.

I was wondering how many days I had left when I remembered how strong my connection with Poseidon had been a few weeks ago. I hadn't talked to him since, but it was worth a try, eh?

_Please, Dad, please. We need to get out of this horrid place before we end up dying. Or worse, before Alex realizes she doesn't have her makeup with her. I'm sorry for allowing Aphrodite to curse me, but what could I have done? Women these days... just... get us out of this freezer._

"Percy, what did you just do?" Taylor asked me curiously. She seemed a bit scared of something.

"Wha..." My voice trailed off as I saw the girls' faces.

Taylor's face looked the most normal. She still had her blue streaked hair, but her nose was oddly shaped and looked that slutty mermaid in the lake. In other words: it looked like an elephant trunk from the side.

Roxy's face was still normal, but her hair was dried, neon green, and there were clumps falling out.

Nothing was wrong with Alex, oddly enough.

Of course. Aphrodite. Well, how was I supposed to know I would get locked in here and wouldn't be able to meet Annabeth? It's not my fault!

Did you know that banging your head against the wall burns 150 calories per hour? Or something like that. It also may cause dizziness, headaches, and nausea. Just a warning.

And now... I'm still in the freezer, waiting for Roxy and Taylor to realize what's wrong with their faces.

Gods kill me now.

**Ninja: Review and you get to pet our dogs! They're fluffeh and adorable!**

**Percy: Wait, who's the slutty mermaid?**

**Silent: THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SLUTTY MERMAIDS!**

**Ninja: YES THERE IS, YOU JUST THINK THEY'RE HOT SO YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING AGAINST THEM! **

**Silent: -_- I am telling you, you're just being stupid!**

**Ninja: * murder face * What. Did. You. Just. Say?**

**Silent: I said you're being stupid, idiot.**

**Ninja: * tackles him * **

**Percy: * tries to block that scene * Ignore the yells in the background, we're practicing for our movie. Remember to review and you'll get to pet the fluffy dogs!**

**Ninja and Silent: FLUFFEH NOT FLUFFY!**

**Percy: Fluffeh.**

**REPORT CARD:**

**ArtemisandAppollorock26: A**

**AnaidT: A-**

**Daughterofposeidon (too lazy to write the rest): A**

**percabeth lover 28: A-**

**olympian1999: A+ ( * sniffles * )**

**bubble drizzles: A++++, just for awhn. My new favorite word. :D**

**candy0304: A-**

**MasterAion: * sniffles * Just kidding, I'm not that thin skinned. :D A-**

**Yeah, I'm such a tough teacher. * fails at tough face ***


	8. Smexiness is in your closet

**A/N-This is Silent, anyways another pissy mood, so... yeah, thanks to Snickie for helping me with my last chapter, your editing was super helpful, I was super stuck, luv ya Snicks (and the author's notes, had me laughing, fix your damn e-mail, it keeps screwing up)! WHAT DUDE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NINJA? Seriously I have no idea... AND FOR THE LAST TIME. THERE. IS. NO. SUCH. THING. AS. A. SLUTTY. MERMAID! Name one slutty mermaid. And I already killed Matt, and Nico disintigrated... cause I killed them cause I'm in a pissy mood.  
**

**Silent: meh... we don't own PJAO... **

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth POV**

I usually don't cry, I like the sense of pride that comes with staying strong so to speak, but after waiting at that restaurant all dressed up, hoping that _he _felt the same way I did, was just... too much, for me. I cried more than I remember ever had.

Right now, I was sitting in bed, sniffling pathetically, my siblings all around me, speaking soothing words, and patting my back and telling me the various ways they were going to kill Percy. Lily smoothed a hair back from my face and wiped the dried tears from my face.

"It's okay, you could have any guy you want, you don't have to settle for that idiot, your beautiful, strong, smart, independent, caring, sweet," she said.

"Uh thanks Lily, but strong? I'm in bed crying over him, and apparently, flat... yes the image of a wantable " I said, resisting the urge to look down, I would be a b-cup soon enough... it was just taking time... I sighed and flopped back onto the bed.

"It's okay you guys can go, I'm fine really, please? I need some time for myself," I whispered, the others smiled and went off to do whatever was on their schedules, I tucked a curl behind my ear and sighed, suddenly the door was yanked open and the redhead bounced in, wrapped in a blanket, smiling like a ray of sunshine, why did it piss me off that she had bigger boobs then I had?... not fair at all.

She frowned when she saw me and leaned over me... was she trying to make me jealous? c-cup boobs all in my face, I closed my eyes and tried to get a grip, no use in wanting to kill the poor Aphrodite girl.

"Are you okay, I swear to God Percy didn't stand you up, we were getting bubbly water and we got locked in the freezer, and... um Percy provoked me and I kicked him in his nutty buddies and he started hallucinating and yelling crap about, "curse" and "Aphrodite" and "elephants" so as soon as the lunch, harpies came back in we took him to the infirmary, so please come with me," she said taking my hand and dragging me.

I barely had time to yank a robe, which wasn't mine, off the bed before she took me outside, everyone was staring as I looked oh so sexy, with bedhead, my face red, my eyes puffy, and in pajamas and robe... which didn't even match.

Percy was being taken on a stretcher, his face was red, and he was drooling... did Percy get sexier or was it just me? Next to him, were to girls, twins by the look of it, wrapped in blankets and shivering. I walked up to one of the Apollo kids who were working to keep them awake.

"What's wrong with Percy?" I asked, leaning in close, to look at his sleeping... or unconscious face.

"Uh... from what it seems, he got a bad cold and is sleeping, but it's not hypothermia, he's fine but just really tired," she said and tucking his blanket in. She took Percy and rolled him into the infirmary and drew the curtain around him, then nodded at me and left. I sat down in the chair next to his bed, and took his hand in mine, while the other moved to stroke his dark hair.

How many ways can you say I love you without actually saying it? I leaned down and kissed his cheek, I needed him here... this doofus... was what kept me going, I can't even begin to explain how much I love him. My mother is a goddess of wisdom, I know I'm smart, so why am I getting tongue tied around him, and his behavior wasn't helping. Maybe it was all the testosterone making him act like this, goofy and stupid, well he was always a little goofy but now it was worse...

How many ways can you say I love you without actually saying it? I blinked twice, and moved a strand of hair from his forehead, really he was the only one I needed, I leaned down to kiss his lips, _please open your eyes so I can actually say it._

_"Percy Jackson I love you..." _I whispered, and clenched his hand tighter, oh crap, what am I doing? Why am I kissing him when he's sleeping, isn't that like... rape? Ah, I like being in charge, not confused, I needed to get away, I needed to talk to someone. I stood up and accidentally knocked some junk off the side table, ah, I'm such a klutz, I hurriedly put them back on the table_._

I ran out the infirmary, and slammed into... Thalia?

"Annabeth what's wrong?" she asked gripping my arm and helping me up.

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong!" I said a little too loudly, Thalia snorted.

"Your face is red, you _ran _out the infirmary and you just screamed nothing is wrong at me, and your making your worried face," she said quickly.

"Worried face?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Annabeth, you don't realize how well I know you, here come talk to me about it..." she said, I can't just _talk _to her about it, didn't I just, kinda rape Percy.

"Uh, I gotta pee!" I yelled turning around and running, THUD! Where the heck did this tree com from?

* * *

**Yeah it's short, more reviews mean longer chappies. Anyways... is it time for me to rant? HELL YES IT IS!**

**Silent: MERMAIDS ARE NOT HOT, I'VE NEVER MET A MAERMAID, WHAT ABOUT YOU AND KELLAN LUTZ? What movie? I don't want to be in a movie... **

**Ninja: So... what should we do? We don't have anymore people to introduce the beginning with us...**

**Max, Annabeth, Thalia, Nudge, Katniss and various other girls from books: Well there's us...**

**Silent: Aw... I can't make any money of you guys there are much more fangirls than fanboys... but... maybe it will work... HEY YOU GUYS STRIP!**

**Max: Excuse me?**

**Silent: *hides behind Ninja* You can be the pimp... so tall... *shivers* WAIT I HAVE OC'S COME ON OC'S!**

**Archer: Helloes peoples... hey creator what's up?**

**Silent: Hey Archie! These girls won't strip...**

**Archer: Your screwed up... what did you spend your money on anyways?**

**Silent: *mumbles***

**Archer: SAY IT LOUD AND PROUD!**

**Silent: I BOUGHT VOCALOIDS AND COOKIES AND THESE GUYS OF EBAY!**

**Annabeth: We can kill him?**

**Archer: Sure...**

**Silent: *flies away***

**olympian 1999: A+++++ YOU WIN :D**

**seaweedbrain girl: A This chappie was for you!**

**AND ANAIDT YOU GET AN A++++ SO DO YOU MASTERAION! Yeah I'm not a tough teacher, I'm squishy... *pokes tummy* AND NINJA GETS AN "F" YOU WILL NEVER KNOW OUR NAMES... well except for those of you who read DemiGod Academy but BLAH! **

**IMMA GO KICK PUPPIES NOW, bye and review, please?  
**


	9. Smexiness is your lover

**A/N-This is Silent, OH MY GOD NINJA IT'S ON YOUR PROFILE NOW? NAME ONE SLUTTY MERMAID! I dare you. AND THAT IS MY WORD! I MADE IT FOR NATHAN... *gets out dictionary***

**Nathan-p: (roots penname), definition, college guy that is currently being stalked/ huggled/ almost raped by Silent, ex. "Ooooh Naaaathaaaan *puts on stalker face*"**

***closes dictionary* Anyways... Imma rant now... SCREW WRITING ROMANCE *pukes* OH MY GOD THAT ANNABETH CHAPTER KILLED ME! AND NOW I'M WRITING A STUPID ROMANCE FIC FOR MY FRIEND, AND IMMA WRITE FAX! JUST ACK! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON LEMONS, PEOPLE HAVE INSERTED THEMSELVES INTO LEMONS WITH THE CHARACTERS! THAT'S WORSE THAN ME PIMPING THEM!**

**Ninja: Wait where did the girls go?**

**Silent: I ATES THEM!**

**Ninja: Two things one I hear you're pregnant with Fang's baby, and two I let Prussia and Iggy loose...**

**Silent: So what if I am pregnant?**

**Ninja: That means you have no-**

**Silent: *puts hand over Ninja's mouth***

**Ninja: NICHOLAS KAGAMINE! YOU GET YOUR HAND OFF ME! *whacks Silent with potato***

**Silent: DON'T SAY MY INFO ON THE INTERNET!**

**Ninja: Clears throat, Nicholas does not own PJAO, he is fourteen years old, he has brown eyes and hair, and believes in dancing in front of mirrors, his current occupation is as a pimp/man whore/ stripper/ pole dancer and is currently stalking Nathan while being stalked by Prussia and Iggy... he weighs (censored) and his height is fi-*is attacked by Silent***

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

I opened my eyes because I could hear voices speaking, I still wasn't fully aware of anything yet, but Tyson's snoring was sure to wake me up soon...

"Okay enough with the plan, we need a team name!"

"How about... The My Little Pony Gangsta's?"

"The Ghetto Puff girls..."

"Taylor Lautner rapers?"

"Andy Sixx rapers!"

"Kellan Lutz rapers!"

"This is so wrong..."

"When is sexy wrong?"

"I don't know... but... who else would we rape?"

"Taylor Lautner is at the top of my list, if I saw that boy walkin' down the street... HNNNNNNG!"

"Ahahaha, Nico, I would rape him!"

"He's not a sexy emo dude, his a highly distubred and hurt thirteen year old,"

"And I'm a horny thirteen year old, who wants me some Nico"

"Too bad he's gay..."

"..."

"You can like... feel the awkward..."

I opened my eyes and stumbled out the bed, almost tripping in my tiredness.

"Hey Percy, boxer briefs today! They look a little tight though... heh heh," I heard one of the twins say, it was too early in the morning to say...

"What? Is that the stuff you guys were talking about earlier, something about it being morning and wood, or whatever," I heard Alex's, Aphrodite girl fail like voice, you know not seductive, or airhead like, right in the middle...

"SHHHHHHH!" One of the twins hissed. I finally woke up completely, and blinked, there they were, Taylor, Roxy, and Alex chilling in my cabin... Oooooh my pants, I kinda need those now... I looked down and suddenly the conversation made sense... damn you boxer breifs...

"SO! Percy the plan for today is!" Alex said pulling out her flowery pink notebook, I groaned, maybe I would get mauled by a bear, or... or... that gay Athena dude will... no I'm not even going to go there...

"You take Annabeth and talk to her, m'kay?" she said closing the book.

"But... I can't my mouth jacks up when I see her pretty face," I said.

"Well practice on us!" Taylor said pushing Roxy up toward me, she burst into laughter.

"I can't take him seriously in his underwear..." she giggled, and my face flushed, _damn you again boxer briefs!_

"PERCY PUT ON SOME PANTS!" Alex said throwing a pair of gray shorts at me, which happened to hit my face, I tugged them on and straightened my shirt, then turned to look at Roxy... _think... Annabeth..._

My imagination took over, her hair turned a deeper blond color, and her blue eyes turned gray, her face began to mirror Annabeth's and her body got Annabeth like, and she even got her cute little smile!

"Hello Percy," Roxy said imitating her voice.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i w-wanted to shalk, I mean t-t-talk, A-a-a-a-a-an-n-n-n-na-a-a-a-b-b-b-e-e-t-t-h-h I-i-i-i!" I started... was I sweating? WTH? Roxy made an "aaw" face and I sighed.

"We have two hours till seven we'll get him straight!" Taylor said pumping her fist in the air.

They did not fix me... at all... no matter what girl went up to me, I failed... badly... I'm sure my tongue is like... in a cork screw... so the twins left to go shower and I was left with Alex, Tyson had left for lunch and now the small redhead was reading a book an snickering...

"What's that?" I asked falling to my knees next to her...

"Nick's notebook, you know, Nick and Lacey, the new twin children of Hades?" she said, I peeked over her shoulder.

* * *

**(this is my poem, you can skip it if you want too I need a space filler x)**

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

vs.

Twas the night before Christmas, children stuffed in a sack,

The Erasers were rushing to get them back,

to their base where needles were ready with care,

with hope that evil scientists would soon be there.

* * *

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap**.**

vs.

The children were gagged and bound with rope,

while they struggled to not succumb to injected dope,

Razor in jumpsuit with Mr. Chu along side,

Turned to watch the mutants with growing pride.

* * *

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

vs.

From outside of the airship there was huge explosion,

Erasers screamed, as they were on fire, what a commotion.

To the sky deck Razor ran with a cry,

With the notion that they might die.

* * *

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.

vs,

But the nasty air full of dirt and polution,

Allowed you see the mutants' predicament's solution.

What did before Razor's unbelieving eyes appear,

A fat man on a sled whipping eight huge reindeer.

* * *

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

vs.

The man smashed a hole through the door and came in very quick,

Razor muttered, "There is no ****ing way this is St Nick

But the man quickly released the kids,

whacking their bottoms as he pushed them through he did.

* * *

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

vs.

"Go Thorn, now, Jack! now, Flame and Rhaksha!

On, Archer, On, Heather! on, on, Ross and Ariella!

For the rest of you who's name's don't matter!

Get the hell out or we will all surely splatter!"

* * *

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

vs.

The mutants took off wings beating hard and feathers filling the air,

Missiles being shot at them, Razor grabbed at his shirt and ripped it with a tear,

He let out a rage filled cry,

and then a tazer plunged into his thigh.

* * *

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

vs.

And then shrieking I heard from afar,

But it didn't not matter because the door was thrown ajar.

Mr. Chu turned around to see what was up,

Santa walked in shouting, "Hey my nigga wassup?"

* * *

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

vs.

He was covered in leather from his feet to his head,

His clothes were tussled from almost becoming dead.

A huge sack of missiles were placed on his back,

He looked like the Punisher except with more fat.

* * *

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

vs.

His eyes burned with hatred, Mr. Chu began to tremble!

his muscles were tensing, the Asian was done for!

His rosy mouth was curled into a hideous snarl,

And his short white beard was cut much like Chu's Uncle Carl's

* * *

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

vs.

The AK-47 he held tightly in his hand,

Meant Chu was too scared to make a plan.

He had a scary face, but not that much of a chin,

Mountains of flab rippled as he prepared for sin.

* * *

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

vs.

He was angry and loaded, a bad ass elf,

Mr. Chu pissed his pants when he saw him, in spite of himself!

With a spit from his mouth and a flip of his hair,

Chu knew he had to get the hell outta there.

**

* * *

**

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

vs.

He said nothing, no not a word,

Just riding the Asian man for all he was worth.

No I kid you but Santa did one murderous thing,

Squishing the guts out of Chu and claiming himself to be king.

**

* * *

**

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

vs.

He blew up the plane and as he fell let out a cry,

The reigndeer quickly caught him, not really needing to try.

To himself he muttered, "That one Christmas wish, from the sweet little bird kid,

Santa please kill Mr. Chu, I want him to die, and for world peace that's all I bid**.**

**original by Clement Moore**

**parody by Nick, (Silent),  
**

**(FOR THOSE OF YOU SKIPPING THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!)**

**

* * *

**

I gave Alex a look and she giggled.

"He and his sister are awesome though, I love these kids, much better than all the emo Hades kids we get now, did you know Nico is gay and or bi now?" Alex asked, my eyes widened.

"Well... that's super duper fantastic," I sighed, there was an awkward pause, then the twins opened the door, looking fresh and pretty, and like they were on a mission.

"Okay so you wear the blue tooth and we tell you what to say, m'kay?" Taylor said putting the small device in my hand, I nodded, and then put the device in my ear.

"Now go find Annabeth!" Roxy yelled then pushed me out the cabin.

_"Peeeerrrccccyyy does it work?" Alex hissed._

Oh great, it does, _"Yes it does Alex," I replied._

_"YAAAAAAAAY!" she shrieked as loud as she could._

My ears were ringing, as I began to look around for Annabeth, like the stalker I am, wait you didn't need to know that... forget what I said, I'm a perfectly normal guy! I promise you.

Annabeth was there sitting on a stump, staring out at the lake, while that mermaid who turns out to not be that slutty after all, have you ever heard of a slutty mermaid? No, that's what I thought.

"Hey Percy..." she said turning toward me with a glorious smile on her face, I sat down next to her, well tripped on my face and then sat next to her...

_"Tell her that you need her..." "GET OFF ROXY! No don't say that it sounds sexual," "Well... BLAH!" "Blah to you too... Percy tell her that she looks pretty today"_

"Y-y-you look p-p-p-p-rat-t-t-t-ay?" I said. Annabeth cocked her head to the side and looked at me.

_"Guys this isn't going to work..." "Quick, RUN PERCY RUN! RUN AWAY!" "SHUT UP! Percy... try again this time speak slowly, okay? you can do it buddy! TEAM... um... Percy... Annabeth... GO TEAM PERCABETH" "I still like Ghetto Puff girls..." "Percy's a boy stupid..."_

Percabeth? Okay, you can do this_, _come on Percy... "Annabeth you look very, bwee-tt-t-t-t-t-ah-ey?" I tried...

_"Percy quick turn your volume up Taylor's going to imitate your voice," Alex whispered_.

I turned the volume up and waited...

_"Hey Annabeth, you look super pretty today," Taylor said._

Except she sounded like a girl trying to have a deep voice, so nothing like mine.

"Another joke, Percy?" Annabeth said smiling, I could see her eyes begin to tear up, she stood up and began to walk away. Wait, I can't just, but I can't say anything, but... Ah. I stood up and ran after her, she turned around to yell at me, but I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She faltered for a few seconds... then returned the hug, of course then I tripped and fell to the ground, we both tumbled across the grass, and slid to a halt, then just laid on our backs and started to laugh... this was the perfect chance to tell her.

"DAMN YOU PERSEUS JACKSON, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL JUNIPER!" I heard Grover yell... why was he coming at me with a frying pan? And why was "Martha Stewart" imprinted across his forhead.. and why- OH CRAP, I NEED TO RUN!

* * *

**Ninja: Aaaaawwww, and now *releases Prussia and Iggy***

**Iggy and Prussia: YUMMY A SHOTA!**

**Ninja: *opens dictionary* Shota- shortened for of shotacon, an attraction to young boys, found in pre-pubescent or pubescent boys are depicted in an erotic manor who are called "shotas" they are tended to be forced to cross dress or be in relationship with older males***

**Silent: *screams as loud as he can and makes a break for it***

**Ninja: *puts Silent in a French maid outfit* OH BOYS!**

**Silent: *pulls out chainsaw* *is shoved into shota closet***

**Silent: Oh hey Len, Piko... and Justin Beiber? **

**Len, Piko, JB: Hi Nick...**

**Iggy: HAHAHA! POSE EROTICALLY!**

**Silent: Psssh, I'm pregnant I can't pose... f*ck you Fang...**

**Len: How did that happen?**

**Silent: Snickie and her nasty yaoi, sick mind, that was trying to gross me out *shudders***

**Iggy: I am going to rape you or you are going to shota it up!**

**Shotas: O.O *begin dancing to Lucky Star opening***

**-commentary with Fang and Ninja-**

**Fang: What the hell?**

**Ninja: *shudders* You should have seen the message... anyways, Silent added the poem because he thought the chapter would be too short without it!**

**Fang:... he killed Max...**

**Ninja: And you got him pregnant, anyways your dead so...**

**Fang: FU- *turns to dust***

**

* * *

**

**bubble drizzles- A (why no, I just like the tree)**

**unnamed reviewer: A-**

**SkylerPheonix: A**

**ArtemisandApollorock26: YOU WIN! :D YAY SARCASM! And I do like Apollo he's the awesomest!**

**percabeth lover 28: A-**

**candy0304: A+ I'm sorry *pats puppy***

**percabeth13: A+++ *wipes tear from eye* Thank you!**

**Buzzkill: A+++ WHY YES THEY DO :D**

**rant-for-Ninja-don't-read-my-children: Tough teacher? They all get A's no matter what they say... WHY WOULD I THINK A MERMAID IS HOT AND BASE MY DECISION OFF THAT? AND THE READERS DON'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! SEE I WHIP MAH HAIR BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MAH HAIR BACK AND FORTH!**

**These Author's notes are super long... anyways review? please!  
**


	10. Smexiness likes your booty

**A/N-This is Silent, So... what to say, what to say... YOU GUYS MADE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE (was going to blow it off until next week) And thank you to MasterAion for helping me think of this chapter! (he's mah buddy) now what shall I rant about...**

**GUESS WHAT SNICKIE I COUNTED HOW MANY FEMALE FRIENDS I HAVE, I HAVE MORE THAN YOU, well it's kinda good and bad, one if I get in a fight I have girls to back me up and if you hit a girl you can get your nuts ripped off AND have their boyfriend go after you. things bad, two, you learn things you don't want to know, I know how to put a tampon in... and I know the hottest actors they like, and various other things I never needed to know... three, their boyfriends tend to not like me as do their Dads, and I tend to hate the boyfriend (brother complex) and attempt to murder them when they break their hearts x) And I get moody like them too...  
**

**Silent: *links hands with Ninja* WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!**

**Ninja: THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZZZZZ!**

**Silent: Wait why am I Dorothy? STOP PUTTING ME IN DRESSES I REFUSE TO BE A SHOTA! Oooh the house landed on someone... MY MATH TEACHER! LE GASP! HAHAHAHA! *snatched red heels and puts them on*  
**

**Ninja: I'm Toto, I get doggy ears, a tail... and sharp teeth *bites Silent***

**Silent: *takes Ninja and skips down yellow brick road***

**Percy: Why am I a scarecrow and hanging on a stake?**

**Ninja: 'Cause Silent's mind is messed up! So he doesn't own PJAO neither do I!**

**Percy: So how was he pimping us?**

**Silent: I please the fangirls... HA LET'S GET PERCY THE SCARECROW SOME BRAINS!**

**Percy: -_-  
**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

Yesterday Grover was set on killing me... with his Martha Stewart frying pan... I was ready to kill him, he messed up my moment, Annabeth said something about having to pee and ran off. I probably just messed that whole thing up... not good at all.

So I went on with the day and went to sleep feeling dejected, well after putting Grover in a headlock and confiscating his frying pan... wait why did he have a frying pan anyways? I thought he didn't eat meat... or maybe he just fried vegetables... ew... The dream I had consisted of me, Annabeth... Pinkalicous... Chowder... and the two twins from the Hades cabin, well until I heard smashing, screams and my door being wrenched open as footsteps sounded as if they were running out.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled, and as I raised my right hand to scratch my head I realized... I was handcuffed... to... Alex? She screamed and began to panic, flailing her arms around and ultimately yanking me out the bed.

Taylor and Roxy walked back in the cabin.

"NEXT TIME WE'LL YANK 'EM OFF!" Taylor yelled back at who I was guessing to be the Stoll brothers, Roxy turned around to look at the two of us.

"They used... enchanted handcuffs... those aren't going to come off until tomorrow... yeah... sorry," Roxy said quietly, Alex began to sniffle, Taylor and Roxy looked at eachother and smirked.

"What will you do when one of you has to use the bathroom?" Taylor asked, Alex began to full on cry now, rubbing her eyes with one hand, WHAT THE HECK? NO, HANDCUFF ME TO ANNABETH NOT FAIL APHRODITE GIRL!

"How will you shower?" Roxy asked, Alex began to wail, and I patted her back.

"Well... at least let me go brush my teeth and all that jazz, I can shower tomorrow," I sighed walking to the bathroom, and ended up dragging the redhead into the bathroom with me.

Let me tell you... I couldn't take my pajama shirt off... I was wearing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt... I was going to get mauled verbally... as if I already haven't, with all my ninja fails and everything... But I'm not even a ninja in the first place, but that would be so cool...

Now my arm was being shaken as Alex brushed her teeth and did her make up, when she got to her hair she had to wash it, but as she was blow drying it, my hand was yanked as she tried to get the other side... it hit her boob.

Alex paused for a second, and as realization hit her, her eyes opened wide, then she began to scream bloody murder and come at me with the flat iron while it was still hot, it is super hard to run away from someone when they're handcuffed to you.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERV, YOU SICKO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I WILL BURN MY NAME ONTO YOUR FACE, SLOW DOWN SO I CAN _KILL _YOU, YOU, YOU... BOOBY RAPIST!" Alex screeched, the twin opened the door and surveyed the scene in front of them...

They watched for a few minutes, which was just wrong before yanking the flat-iron and restraining Alex, I took that moment to close my mouth and stare at the redhead, she was seething and...clutching her boobs protectively... which made me want to laugh...

"LOOK! LOOK! HE'S STARING AT THEM!" Alex screamed making another attempted dive at me, yanking the handcuffs and causing my wrist to begin to chaff.

"Let's just go to lunch... okay?" Roxy sighed

"We missed breakfast?" I whined. Alex began to sob again... maybe she was on her period... ew...

(-**THIS IS SPARTA! (and my separation line line but that is beside teh fact) THIS IS TETO DADADADADADADADA DADADADADA DADADADA THIS IS TETO!)**

Alex sat at the table as we ate, which was really hard to do because she was handcuffed to my right arm, people gave us looks but I bet that was because I was handcuffed to her... but I have to pee soooo bad... it was killing me.

"Alex I'm going in the woods to go pee..." I said quietly, she began to hyperventilate, I tried to assure her that nothing would happen, but her eyes were widening and she looked like she was about to cry again. I threw her over my shoulder and carried her to the bushes.

"You stay outside here, I'll go in and pee, okay?" I said, she nodded, unfortunatly I had to use my left hand to hold the bushes up to keep anyone from seeing my "potty parts".

"Alex I need my right hand..." I hissed.

"Why just pee!" she yelped.

"Do you want it to go all over the place? I need to hold it, to pee," I snapped.

"EW! Just use a stick, do not put my hand anywhere near there," Alex wailed.

"Alex my bladder is about to explode in two seconds, _let me have my hand,"_ I commanded then used my right hand to... pee, aaaaaaah, sweet relief, Alex was screaming about loosing her virginity, and rape, and how I was a sicko, and how nasty boys are.

"Percy what the hell are you doing?" I heard... Annabeth yell, CRAPSICLES! I yanked my pants up and took off, literally dragging Alex as she screamed about washing hands, and ow my ass.

After about two minutes of me making a desperate dash for my cabin Alex leapt to her feet and dragged me off mine and I found myself being tugged toward the Aphrodite cabin... Alex was dragging me? she's like 5'1" and I'm 5'9" how the heck? Maybe I am getting wimpier...

Alex opened the door and the Aphrodite girls/ boys took in the situation, laughed, then spotted me, and began to yell about male model, smexy, smexah, fluffeh, hot, delicious and various other terms for good looking and began to flirt, remember I said Aphrodite girls/_boys..._

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM! I JUST WANTED TO BRING HIM HERE SO WE COULD CHILL!" Alex screeched, they all backed away slowly, until one obviously gay Aphrodite guy walked up.

"Rather protective of your boyfriend are we?" he snickered, I could see Alex recalling what just happened, and then an evil smile came to her face.

"Yes, yes I am... I brought him here because he needs a make over..." she said.

"Something that screams... _Justin Beiber..." _she said quietly... their eyes lit up and I saw make-up, scissors, and... waxing paper? OH MY GOD! LET ME OOOOUUUUTTTTT!

Alex wrestled me down with the help of two other boys as the girls approached with their weapons of pure evil... I started to yell for help... oh my God they had duck tape... they have done this before.

-two horrendous Beiber filled hours later-

My hair... was in... a long comb over ... they had put male make-up on me... I was dressed like him... I was ready to break down and cry... Alex looked triumphant... this is the first time I've ever wanted to punch a girl in the face... Then they took out their cameras.

"Pose sexy!" A girl called out.

Alex began to force me to pose with her as the pictures were taken, I did the best I could to keep my testosterone up and hold my manly pride, I did sniffle a couple of times though...

Suddenly the door was opened, "Hey boo, time to go, I have a surprise for you!" I heard Nico yell as he opened the door, one beaming Aphrodite boy ran up and took his hand, then Nico caught sight of me.

"Not a word Jackson," he spat before taking his... b-b-boyfriend's hand and walking off.

The girls quickly turned back to me.

"MAKE HIM LIP SYNCH!"

"TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF!"

"NO TAKE HIS PANTS OFF!"

"STRIP HIM BUT LEAVE THAT HAT ON, THAT'S UBER SEXY"

"BACK OFF MY MAN!" Alex yelled then snatched a hair dryer, to my unbelieving eyes... I saw the other girls grab various beauty products... and they began to fight... over me... my God this is the sexiest thing I've ever seen... it would be even more sexy if Annabeth was in it...

The girls were kicking eachother in the crotch, and apparently it hurts because they dropped when they did get hurt, Alex was like a ninja, whacking girls from behind and kicking butt like a ballerina, while I was dragged along... and used as a shield sometimes... apparently this has been done before... I see why some guys peeped through the window of this cabin...

When the battle was over, girls were whining holding various hurt body parts, some hadn't even woken up yet, and Alex took my hand and we walked out of the cabin.

"Percy you can close your mouth," she sighed, and I obliged. 21 days left...

"I hate Aphrodite children..." I grumbled.

**Taylor POV**

I looked at Roxy.

"Wait, so what I think we should do is lock both of them in a closet and see what happens..." I said.

"Oooh, that could be... messy,"

"I don't mean like that,"

"Oops sorry," she hissed.

"So do you remember the plan?"

"Oh yes I remember the plan, it's weird though..."

"We can pull it off, do you have your water bottle?"

"Yep, I feel like a perv though,"

"Let's do this..."

* * *

**Silent: Come on Percy!**

**Percy: No...**

**Silent: I DIDN'T ASK! *links arms with Percy* WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD!**

**Ninja: THE WONDERFUL WIZARD!**

**Percy:...**

**Ninja: _do it..._**

**Percy: THE WONDERFUL WIZARD!**

**All: THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZZZZZZ!**

**Zombie: Blah! *is annihilated by Silent***

**Silent: I'M A G!**

**Ninja: A pregnant gangsta in a blue and white checkered dress in red heels... shota  
**

**Silent: *clears throat and opens dictionary* Loli- shortened version of lolicon, an attraction to prepubescent or pubescent girls who look look child like are depicted in an erotic manner, female equivalent of shota... I RELEASE THE PERVY OLD MAN NAMED... FRED!**

**Fred: Hey little girl...**

**Ninja: Silent I f*cking hate your guts...**

**Now for zeh grades... MasterAion: YOU WIN!, candy30-something: A+ NO I DID NOT :O, i am waffles hear me rawr: A+ But I no give you paint :(, AnaidT: A+++ NEW BEST FRIEND :D, percabeth 13: A- YAY!, finagle29: A+++ FOR READING THE POEM, I mades it funny x), bubble drizzles: A++++ :D, daughterof... yeah too lazy: A+++ YAY :D**

**Prepare for crazy fucked up crap in the next chapter, as Aphrodite remarks on something Percy has said... REVIEW OR I DIE! AND JUSTIN BEIBER GETS YOU!  
**

**A/N- Yes I have kicked a girl in the crotch... they drop x) And I have seen dudes walk out the bathroom without washing their hands, gay Nico is my new best friend, uh what else, has anyone else noticed JB's hair is a comb over? like a super long one from the back of his head? Sorry for the short chappie, I luv you all xD EXCEPT FOR YOU JERK FACES WHO PUT IT ON ALERT BUT DON'T REVIEW**, **DO YOU WANT TO MAKE A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD BOY CRY?**


	11. Smexiness guys and sour cream

**A/N: Well... ahem, sorry Silent for disappearing on you... I don't want to talk about what I was doing. Er, well yeah. I was pissy when I started this and I still am, but oh f*cking well.**

**Not in the mood to write a chat thingy... sorry, but I know Silent's chapter will be much funnier so...**

**WAIT! GOT TO RANT ABOUT THE WORLD'S HOTTEST GUYS!**

**Top 5 Hottest Guys (In Bands):**

**Oli Sykes (Bring Me The Horizon) He looks especially hot in the Sadness Will never End video.**

**Pete Wentz (Fall Out Boy)**

**The lead singer from Papa Roach- forgot his name.**

**Andy Six (SIX not SIXX, GET IT RIGHT ALREADY! :( )**

**AND... FOR THE GRAND FINALE! * drumroll * **

**DANNY WORSNOP, THE LEAD SINGER OF ASKING ALEXANDRIA! * swoon ***

**My dear children, I would love you guys forever if you reviewed. **

**I REALIZED I HAVE MORE GUY FRIENDS (close ones) THAN GIRL FRIENDS! I only have Katherine, Renae (Shemiekoko), Melissa, and my other friend. My guy friends are:**

**Anthony, Jake, Chase, Ellie, Dusty, Reece, Brent (Brenty Poo), Aiden (Aiden Bear), Zack (Zackey Bunny), and much, much more. That makes me feel bad.**

**SAY HI TO MY PET DINOSHAUR, GUYS! HIS NAME IS SEVERUS/ SNAPE, FRED, REMUS, DRACO, AND SIRIUS IN HONOR OF THOSE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! Call him any of those names. **

_**ATTENTION! PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU KNOW THERE ARE SLUTTY/ WHORE MERMAIDS! Thank you.**_

*** hugs Draco * I love you so much! Just don't tell Chase... BUT I WILL KILL YOUR WIFE AT THE END OF THE SEVENTH BOOK, YOU'RE MINE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DAISY SONG, OR PJO.**

**Percy's POV**

I heard a quiet voice outside my cabin singing as I went in to do my business.

"Doo doo do a dollop, daisy. Wait, who would want to do a dollop? Maybe it could be used for sex... or if someone's horny and want to use it just as a- wait... why am I talking about doing a dollop of Daisy?"

"You're talking to yourself about that because you're sexually repressed."

Jumping as I heard another voice, I decided I shouldn't be wasting my time listening to this conversation. But I couldn't bring myself to leave. What if something important happened?

"Wait, what? If I were sexually repressed I would be talking about sex, and balls, and sex toys. Not to mention I would-"

"Okay, whatever. Never mind, you don't need to go into detail..."

"Hehe... did you hear about Percy and Annabeth? He stood her up a while back, then started to serenade a son of Athena. He's an idiot."

Embarrassment and fury welled up inside me. Who were these chicks and what right did they have to be talking about me?

"Hey!" I yelled to them. I was relieved I sounded tough and masculine. Oh yeah, dat's right, that's how I roll.

There in front of me stood two girls who looked like complete opposites. One had long blonde hair, the other had shoulder length black hair. One had bright blue eyes and the other had brown. Blue- eyes was wearing a pink shirt with little flowers on it, along with bright green skinny jeans. Brown- eyes was wearing a black sweater and a gray shirt that read "Hey There Mr. Brooks" on it with black skinny jeans... They were both almost the same height. I recognized the one with black hair as one of the twins from the Hades cabin. Blondie I didn't recognize.

"Yeah?"she said. I couldn't help but notice the dreamy look in her eyes as she stared at me. Way to make someone self conscious.

"I heard you talking about me. But really, I don't think it's your business."

"Uh... we're sorry. But... you know, it's hard not to gossip about something so juicy." Blondie said while making flirty eyes at me. She slowly walked closer to me before her friend pulled her back and glared at me.

I must've looked clueless or something because she yelled:

"Oh gods, NICK GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Wait, now it all came back to me: this was Lacey, and Nick was her twin brother.

We waited for a few minutes. He still hadn't come out and Lacey went to check on him.

"So... I'm Rose. And I know who you are, of course. The magnificent Percy Jackson. I've admired you forever. Lacey doesn't, but don't mind her. She just hates you because she found out it was basically your fault Luke left. She wants to know what's happening to him out there and whether or not he's dead." Said Rose, still staring at me but now she had a glint in her eyes. Almost like lust... but no, that can't be it.

"Um, er, yeah. But, you know, I'm kind of trying to win Annabeth over. I was walking to my cabin when I heard you guys talking and I stopped to listen. I was trying to get to my cabin to find something else to woo her. Now, I think I should get back to that..."

"No. Lacey won't like that. Just please stay until her and Nick come out. Pweese?" she looked up at me with the most adorable puppy dog eyes. I can't resist puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay for a few more minutes. But, uh, you got a little..." and I reached my hand out to wipe the dirt of her cheek.

Then something crashed into me and it felt like a car ramming into my stomach. My ribs felt broken and I knew I would die soon. But I was surprised when I looked at who my attacker was. I was pinned on the ground by none other than Connor Stoll.

"W-w-haaaa?" I gasped for air and struggled under his weight.

"You _ever_ make a move on my girlfriend again and I swear I will rip your balls off and make you eat them." Connor practically growled and stood up again, putting his arm around Rose's shoulders.

Holy shit. I just got threatened by one of the most easy going guys in the world.

**(Line break... what to do, what to do... I CAN'T SEE THROUGH THE TEARS IN MY EYES! FALSE TALES, LIES OF A WASHED UP PROM QUEEN! No, those songs aren't good enough... NO! SHE WASN'T MEANT TO BE ANOTHER ME, BUT NOW IT'S THE SCISSORS TO MY THROAT, TO MY FUCKING THROAT! There we go... now, dance for the fangirls, boys! * Percy, Luke, and Nico strip * MWAHAHAHA! Yeah, now Luke...)**

**Roxy's POV**

Let's see Percy get out of this one...

"Hey Annabeth, could you come and help with with something in Percy's cabin? I'm trying to fix his... toothbrush. I accidentally broke it when I was trying to help him decide what he needs and doesn't need." I told her, trying to sound convincing.

"And why can't you fix the toothbrush on your own? It's not like it's a complicated object..."

"Because I want to make sure it's right and you're the best person to help me, what with you being a genius and all."

Bingo. I saw her get a proud look on her face and she sighed.

"I guess I could help you, just make sure it doesn't take long."

I hid my smile and turned away, leading the way to the Poseidon cabin. Or so she thought.

"Hey, why are we going this wa-"

Her words were cut off as I suddenly tackled her and covered her mouth so she couldn't speak or yell. She was quite heavy, if I do say so myself. I dragged her into the Big House. No, I wasn't planning on raping her. I'm not a lesbian or a perv.

It was only a matter of minutes before Taylor came in with Percy and dropped him unceremoniously on the stairs.

"Gods, Percy, why the Hades did you try running into the Hades cabin? They say there's some weird, haunted stuff in there..." Taylor said, frowning at Annabeth trying to wiggle away from me. But I had duct taped her arms so there wasn't an easy way to get out.

"And now... we drag them to the closet."

We slowly but surely drug them across the floor to the small closet by the stairs. Ripping off the duct tape and quickly pushing them in, we slammed the door and ran. It was only until that night that I realized we hadn't locked it. But they would've figured we did so they wouldn't try, right?

**Annabeth's POV**

Being hauled across the floor and into a closet isn't a walk in the park, you know. And of course I landed on top of Percy when Roxy pushed me in.

So here we were in a small, confined space where we could hardly move. When we sat down one of us kind of had to sit on the other's lap so that was out of the question. And lying down was impossible unless I wanted to lay on top of Percy and him getting a boner on me so that was out of the question. The only choice was to stand... and stand... and stand.

"Percy?" I whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I have to pee."

"Shit, well can you hold it?"

"I guess." I said and vowed to wait until we got out of here to pee. I would not pee in front of Percy. Never.

A few hours past, and I realized we couldn't just stand all day. We would have to sleep sometime.

"Hey... Annabeth? How are we going to sleep? I don't know about you, but I can't stand while I'm sleeping."

"I was thinking the same thing... I guess the only option is just to sit down..."

We slowly sat down, me leaning against his chest slightly. I could feel my cheeks go red and I was glad it was dark in here.

Eventually I got cramped and had to shift to a more comfortable posistion. I curled up right next to him, my face buried in his sleeve. Slowly, he put his arm around me and stroked my hair.

But that peaceful, romantic, cheesy moment didn't last long.

**I suck at romance. AND, ANGEL COMES OUT NEXT WEEK ON VALENTINE'S DAY! Ugh, I hate Valentine's Day. I only like the part where we get chocolate. **

**olympian1999: A (And I'm thirteen. :D )**

**MasterAion: A+**

**candy0304: A-**

**tore-me-up13: A (And JB will come and get you in your sleep like the little pedo he is if you don't review... THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE!)**

**baw: A+++ (Not because it was hilarious, just because it made Silent feel all warm and fuzzy inside)**

**Moanna: A-**

**Now...**

**Ninja: JB IS HERE! SCATTER, LITTLE CHILDREN, RUN AND REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL FIND YOU AND I'M BRINGING JB WITH ME!**


	12. Smexiness is touching you

**A/N- Ooh this is gonna be a long one... Ninja, ****"I don't want to talk about what I was doing." O3O (Has perv thoughts) x). Gasps! I'm pissy too, and definately do not want to write Percabeth...**

**SHUT UP! YOU KNOW YOURS ARE BETTER THAN MINE, WE JUST GOT LIKE A BUNCH MORE ALERTS AND FAVORITES! *slaps Ninja***

**Silent: *swoons* Clllleeeeaaaarrrr**

**Percy: You're such a fanboy...**

**Silent: *puts on pimp hat***

**Percy: OH SHIIII-**

**Silent: *tackles Percy***

**Percy: AAAH! GET HIM OFF! *tries to escape***

**Ninja: Hey guys sorry I'm la... *sees Percy and Silent***

**Silent: SAY IT! SAY IT!**

**Ninja: *walks back out*  
**

**Lacey I was looking up those dudes to see who the f*ck they were, and here are my comments 1.) You like emo guys 2.) His name is Jacoby**

**3.) Savannah loves Oli Skyes 4.) My Dad had safe search off when he was looking for stencils so when I looked for Danny Worsnop there was dick in the results... I hate you now Lacey... Off to see why the hell my Safe Search was off -_-**

**SEE LACEY WE'RE PIMPS IN REAL LIFE TOO! Shemeikoko don't you mean Savax? x) **

**This is my unicorn Pinkalicous, he has red flames painted on him, he is black, his horn is a drill and he breaths fire breathing leprechauns! And he eats dinoshaurs and dinosaurs and EVIL CHAOS ELF MERMAIDS!**

**Notice no one raised their hands? O3O**

***hugs Clear* I luffs you... oh yeah NATHHHAAANNN! *glomps Nathan* even better... FRANCE! *glomps France* THIS MY BROTHER SO STAY AWAY YOU JACKASSES!**

**

* * *

Percy POV  
**

Roxy was shaking her head sadly at me, and Taylor sighed.

"You were locked in a closet with her and all you two did was sleep?" Taylor seethed, I winced... what did she expect me to do... like bang Annabeth senseless in the closet? I could barely move my legs muchless screw her. My face is all red, isn't it...

Annabeth's eyes widened and she attempted to scrabble away from me, her hand smashed against my crotch and I yelped like a cat, which made Annabeth scream, which made us both jump... which you can't do in a tiny closet...

Brooms and mops and various other things crashed on top of us, which meant we both tumbled to the ground, suddenly the twins yelped and Roxy grabbed my arms and began to drag me out the Big House. Annabeth said something about having to pee and ran off, the twins eyed me and then shook their heads in unison.

"I mean it's not like we expected you two to go at it, but maybe just one kiss? No you guys just fell asleep... pitiful..." Roxy said crossing her arms, I felt like I was getting scolded and sheepishly grinned at them. Roxy's mouth dropped open and she looked at Taylor, who looked back at her.

"Uh why don't you hang out with the Hades twins, the PSC is having a meeting... your not apart of it, so stay out your cabin too, m'kay? Good!" Taylor said before they both smiled cutely in unison and walked off. I sighed and walked dejectedly to the Hades cabin... little girls are controlling my life... but Annabeth was on my lap... well halfway on my lap... so that was.. a plus... Who am I kidding? Aphrodite is going to screw us both up.

**Alex POV**

I had already set up the table in the center of the room, so when Taylor and Roxy walked in I was already at the table.

"Why are their dudes dressed up as waiters Alex?" Taylor asked.

"Hot waitors at that..." Roxy muttered.

"They offered to cater for us!" I said smiling sweetly at one of them, he winked at me and I felt my face heat up.

"You know, you guys get free food and we get to stay in a room with three hot girls," the blond one muttered, the twins looked like they were about to go into full flirtation mode, so I took out my mallet and bashed it on the table causing them to bring their attention to me.

"THE MEETING SHALL NOW COME INTO ACTION!" I yelled, "WHO ARE WE?"

"TEAM PERCABETH!" the twins both shouted, and we all drank from our mugs.

"It has come to my attention that every time we send Percy on a mission he fails... miserably, so I think we need to take a new approach to it, suggestions?" I asked.

"We lock them in a closet... wait no... we handcuff them together at a carnival and put a shock collar on Percy so that everytime he does something stupid we shock him!"

"That won't solve anything, he gets tongue tied,"

"And it's probably illegal,"

I slammed my fists on the table dramatically causing the twins to jump again, " You know what, Percy usually doesn't get tongue tied, or clumsy I've seen him around Annabeth before this summer and he was perfectly fine! I think my Mom had something to do with it!" I said, getting sarcastic fake gasps from the twins, the waiters cleared the table and put out the second course of drinks and refilled the snack bowl.

"We need to find out what Percy has done around Aphrodite!"

"Let's ask him,"

"No dip,"

"Nobody asked you,"

"Who the hell you talkin' to?"

"YOU!"

"Excuse me?"

"Read my lips! No dip! now shut your damn mouth!"

"YOU TWO SHUT THE DAMN UP!" I screeched, slamming my mallet on the table sending the snack bowl flying into the air, bouncing on the ground and sending various snack foods all over the floor.

"Where the hell did you get a mallet?"

* * *

"Okay so all our ideas have been a bust... maybe we need a new approach..."

"Oooh I got it up until now we've been trying the cute and innocent stuff, we need Percy to try the sexy approach!"

"WTF? You're such a perv!"

"No, I'm serious!"

"Ha... I don't see how it would work..."

Roxy reached under the table and pulled out a couple of huge sheets of paper and a pointer, then she flipped them around.

"Exhibit A, the abs and the pecs, skin slightly tanned, lean but muscular swimmer's build, drool worthy body"

"Where did you get a picture of Percy's chest?"

"Exhibit B, the hair, dark and unruly... jet black,"

"Mhm go on..."

"Exhibit C, the face, rigid, handsome, the main focal point being his eyes, sea green, standing out with dark hair and slightly tanned skin, his smile, a lopsided, half smirk that send shivers down your spine... case in point we are going with sexy this time, Annabeth won't stand a chance,"

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?"

"You... had a presentation... on Percy..."

"The funny part is I got the picture's of his chest from Grover..."

"WTF?"

"WTFH?"

"WTFBH?"

"WTFABH?"

"WTDFABH?"

"Nah just kidding I got them from some Athena dude..."

* * *

**Percy POV**

"And that's how you got through the labyrinth?" Nick asked, I nodded, Nick looked similar to Lacey, same dark, straight, hair, and eyes, and wore a grey and white striped shirt with a black jacket over top, black jeans and wore converse, he was a few inches taller than Lacey. Nick poked Lacey, who was looking at me with a rather mean smile...

"WHY'D YOU POKE ME?" she roared.

"You're rather pissy today..." Nick muttered.

"IF YOUR STUPID ASS HAD GOTTEN UP YESTERDAY!"

"I SWEAR TO ZEUS I WAS DRUGGED!"

"BULL!"

"YOU JERKFACE!"

"NICE COMBACK!"

"bitch..."

Lacey and Nick began to punch eachother, while I watched... it would be so cool to have a twin...

"HEEYAH!"

"Ooooow... bitch... go away... I want Percy to be my big brother, he's nice!" Nick snapped walking over to sit next to me.

"So..." I said, while Lacey fixed Nick with a glare.

"How'd you kill the Minotaur?" he asked, was it just me or was Lacey slowly eating away at my insides with that look... I shifted closer to Nick, who wasn't looking at me like he wanted to kill me, the exact opposite actually.

"M-maybe we should do something you both want to do?" I suggested.

"Can the activities involve stabbing?" Lacey asked sweetly.

"I m-me-"

"People?"

"God, what's your problem Lacey?" Nick muttered.

"You know my problem!" she snapped.

"...bitch.." he muttered.

"Hey Percy, can you come to the cabin, please?" Taylor asked, both she and Roxy went on either side of me linking my arms in theirs.

"You guys don't trust me to walk with you, do you?" I sighed.

"Nope, if we put you down you would run off..." she muttered.

"True..." I mumbled.

**(This is my epic line breaker: I FEEL AS MANY PLEASURES AS I DO REGRETS, ARE YOU THE ONE? YOU KNOW YOU ARE! I'M GOING CRAZY COME OFF AND KILL ME NOW! Now that was epic... I am the pimp here Lacey! Get your own whores! *takes boys and runs* AND WAIT A SECOND I ALREADY KILLED THEM!)**

I was set in a chair and strapped to it, my cabin's floor had Cheetos, Doriotos, and Chex Mix on the floor, and their were boys in tuxes and with aprons around their waists in my cabin... I've learned not to question anymore...

"Scissors... it's time for the Beiber hair to go," Alex said, as the twins handed her scissors and gave her a step stool so she could get to work on my hair.

"Now it's the look that we need, Percy can't pull of emo or rocker, or goth... he's not pale or skinny enough... let's see... not skater either, he's to well built for that... what about Californian/causal?"

"Yeah let's go with that!"

After cutting my hair I was given a white and grey horizantally striped button-up shirt and jeans, I quickly changed and walked out, the girls mobbed me, Alex unbuttoned my shirt so that you could see the orange camp t-shirt underneath, and I felt my pants get tugged down so you could see a little of the waists bands for my boxers. A necklace with a shark tooth was put around my neck and sunglasses were placed on my head, the lenses resting on the top of my head in my hair. Which Alex messed up and made it so that it flipped to the right slightly. The girls stood back to admire their work.

"I'd fuck him," Roxy said, Alex and Taylor nodded muttering...

Alex walked up to me, "Now give us that classic smirk please?" she asked, I tried... Taylor walked up and slapped me.

"DO IT RIGHT BOY!" she yelled, I did it again, apparently I did it right because she didn't slap me again.

"Now say something sexy," Roxy squealed, I thought for a second, then moved quickly putting my right arm against the wall closest to me and pinning the girl to it.

"Annabeth... I need you... now... do I have to bed?" I asked attempting to make my voice husky... apparently I was successful, she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh shit... guys... my knees are jelly... he's ready!" she yelped.

"HELL YEA!" I said moving away.

"HUGGIES!" Alex squealed and I was enveloped in a hug.

"Too bad we can't keep him! It's so hard watching them grow up!"

"I'm older than you guys!" I said as I was hussled out the door.

"Go off and get yourself a Annabeth!"

"You make us so proud! Remember what we taught you" Alex said tearing up, she closed the door and I heard it lock.

"Guys... guys..? GUYS!" I yelled... they weren't coming out anytime soon... I guess it's time to try and seduce Annabeth, come on Percy you can do it, you can do it, yes I can!

* * *

**Well now it's sexy romance... that I can do! Geez what's up with everyone hating Valentine's day? Imma buy all the girls I love a big box of chocolate! (note I did not feel warm and fuzzy after that review, only puppies do that to me)**

**ArtemisandApollorock26: A (yay ANGEL!)**

**AnaidT: A+++++ (for being epic)**

**candy-too lazy to do the rest: A+ (Actually I don't hate Justin Beiber, I don't know him, how can I hate him?)**

**blackbutterfly: A+++ (Thank you! Sorry I killed Percy... I still have Taylor but he's on break...)**

**Waffles: A+++++++++ ( Our weird perveted minds? Thanks -_- I'm contemplating looking up the song... DO NOT CALL HER A MIDGET! And that's chaos elf honey not Vegetable elf... Pssh go ahead and have your five hours, grenades please!)**

**daughterodposeido-tooo lazy: A+ (Woooh makes my day -_- but thanks)**

**olympian1999: A+ (AND AFTER I UPDATED DEMI-GOD ACADEMY TOO!)**

**Finagle29- A+ (I can do sexy romance though! what do the QD-whatevers stand for? :O**

**-commentary with Ninja and Silent-**

**Silent:...**

**Ninja: Sexy romance huh?...**

**Silent: Yep I'm good as long as I don't have to do a lemon... you know how I am with lemons...**

**Ninja: You know the readers are still here... right?**

**Silent: WTF? TURN THE CAMERA OFF! AND REVIEW OR... or... jeez how do I top Justin Beiber... or I'LL SEND PRUSSIA AFTER YOU!**

**Prussia: You called my sweet shota!^^**

**Silent:... oh shit...  
**


	13. Percy stole the smexiness

**A/N- Silent again! Geez guys there we go with the alerting/ favoriting and no reviewing... WTF IS UP WITH THAT? DO YOU LIKE MAKING ME CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT? Okay I just want to say thank you!**

**to the people in!**

**U.S.**

**Philippines**

**U.K. -(squeal!)**

**Canada-(double squeal)**

**Australia-(fanboy squeal)**

**Hong Kong-(:D)**

**Malaysia**

**Brazil-(sexy bastards)**

**China-(I will rape you all!)**

**United Arab Emirates**

**... Oh my God the list goes on... let's see... OMG PEOPLE IN FRANCE? I'M TAKING FRENCH! JAPAN! OMFG I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyways, I didn't know so many people read our story :O So... more reviews please? I mean there are a ton of you reading... and a few alerted... so... if you want our story to be as epic as it can be review, tell us what you like, tell us what you don't like, tell us who you like, tell us who you despise, give us ideas, all of these would be super helpful...**

**Let's see do I have anything funny to say... no, no I don't... I guess I'll respond to some of the reviews...**

**finagle29- POKEMON FOR THE WIN! I was thinking of doing a Pokemon submit-a-character... probably will... KINGDOM HEARTS FTW! ROXAS=LOVE, TOTALDRAMA ISLAND FTW! COURTNEY=LOVE!I'm guessing I should check those stories out?  
**

**AnaidT- B-b-but on your profile it says your fifteen... Does that mean... I know more than I should! I'M ONLY FOURTEEN! *claws out eyes* Oh I'm sorry for tainting your innocence! **

**Percy: I'm cute?**

**Fangirls: *bashing on window* YEEEESSSSS! GIVE HIM TO US NIIICCCCKKK!**

**Percy: *hides behind Silent***

**Silent: My name isn't Nick check my profile for my name...**

**Okay so here it is... oh the fun I could have if this story was M rated... well not that much since, lemons are disgusting and nasty and just blah in general, I don't own PJAO...**

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

What... the heck... did Annabeth like turn into thin air? I was looking all around and everything and the stares from these girls were starting to scare me, they should probably close their mouths too...

"Hey Percy long time no see!" I heard a familiar voice say, I spun around to see Thalia.

When I turned to give her a hug I was surprised to see that I had grown taller than her, she at least seemed to be around 5'9" so that means I was almost 6' maybe 5'11" after all she wasn't that much shorter than me.

"What's with the new look? It's hot," she said, I blushed.

"Thanks it's for A-annabeth," I said... my face felt like it was on fire, Thalia smirked and shook her head.

"It's funny how you two are... never mind...," she sighed shooting me a smile, "Anyways nice chatting with you but I gotta go meet up with the other Hunters, we're leaving soon!" she said and walked off, hands stuffed in her pockets.

"WAIT WHAT WERE YOU GONNA SAY?" I called out, she turned back to glance at me.

"You'll figure it out soon enough Jackson! Tell Nico hi for me!" she yelled back.

"I will!" I said smiling... no way in hell am I going to see Nico... now Annabeth where could you be?

**Annabeth POV**

"Hey over here!" I heard a male voice call out, I turned to see a handsome boy around my age, wavy brown hair and blue eyes looking intently into mine, I walked purposefully over to him, trying to ignore how sticky-ish hot it was.

"You set that letter by my door?" I asked, his face went a slight tint of pink.

"Y-yeah," he whispered shyly.

"And it wasn't... a joke or anything... you were serious?" I said feeling my face flush, and my right foot twirling the dirt.

"Yeah, I-i was serious, so... w-what do ya think?" he stuttered looking hopefully at me.

"I-i mean I... I was amazed, your poetry was phenomenal, b-but about the dating... I guess I could..." I tried, I was trying to force myself to say yes, to at least give him a chance, but all I could see was Percy, he was taking over my brain...

"We should go on a lunch date and try it out, I'll make my final decision then and there," I said, confident with my decision, as I turned around.

"T-thank you!" he said, I could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Meet me by the lake!" he called out, I mean I felt good about my decision... I just didn't feel good... if you know what I mean, like I know what I did was right but it feels so wrong... the sudden rustling in the bushes distracted me and I was able to focus on walking again.

**Percy POV**

SHIZZ, SHIZZ, SHIZZ, SHIZZ, SHIZZ! Was the only thing I was thinking as I tore toward the Poseidon cabin, she can't go on a date with him, I'm going to kill that guy! I'm going to rip off his nutsack, tie it to a tree and take notes as they slowly decompose! Ah, but Annabeth looked so cute! With her camp-t-shirt and her little shorts and her flip-flops, I don't know how she wore flip-flops but just ACK! She's lucky I have self-contro-

THWACK!...Oh no... the tree is back...

* * *

"AAAALLLEEEXXXXX!" I yelled as I opened the door, the redhead, looked up from her drawing and gave me a funny look.

"Yes Percy... did it work?" she squealed jumping up.

"No, no, no, there is some dude and he made a move on Annabeth before I could get to her, she said that they're going to have a picnic lunch date by the lake!" I gasped, Alex's eyes narrowed and she whipped out her pink flowery notebook and her cellphone... which I had no idea how she got in here... but oh well.

"Hello... Guido? This is Alex... yes Alexia Marcent... I need your fastest delivery possible... I need let's see... some rope, duck tape and lots of it... a a rag to gag someone with, a pocket knife, some pizza... and gloves...yes my Mom is fine... I KNOW SOOO CUTE RIGHT!~ he's the cutest little puppy ever!... no it's still fire-truck red... well I don't wear contacts they're still brown... yes I'm still short... oops gotta go... bye Guido!" she said hanging up.

"Guido?" I questioned, she smiled cutely at me as the twins walked through the door.

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?" Taylor yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO PERCY?" Roxy yelled.

"TEAM PERCABETH! PLAN ALPHA-CODE TWENTY THREE! LET'S MOVE LADIES!" Alex commanded, the twins smiled evilly and pulled on backpacks placed in the corner of the room and left the cabin.

Alex looked at me, "Remember your training and get yourself to that lake in thirty minutes! DO. YOU. READ. ME?" she said poking me in the chest with each word.

"Yes ma'am!" I cried and saluted, then she ran out the cabin in the same direction as the twins.

Soon after they left the door opened again and Tyson walked in.

"PEEEERCY!" he bellowed enveloping me in a hug.

"H-hey buddy I can't breath...," I choked, Tyson kept me in his bear hug grinning like an idiot.

"I don't think I like pretty girls that are always here, they take you away and I no get to spend time with you..." Tyson said sadly as he continued to squeeze me... _seeing spots oh my gods... _

"I... -gasp- see you every -gasp- morning...," I managed to choke out.

"But you only mumble, grumble in the morning, we no do anything anymore!" he said, honestly looking like he was about to cry. Aw... my heart strings.

"Okay buddy... how about Chutes and Ladders?" I asked, he squealed and jumped up and down... _Oh gods... i can't... _Tyson finally let me go and I tumbled to the ground, okay thirty minuted with Tyson then sprint to lake.

**Annabeth POV**

I shrugged off my t-shirt and put on a black cami-then tugged my favorite white tank top over top, you know in case I got wet, and then replaced my shorts with skinny jeans and tugged on some boots, a little to hot but oh well...

I looked in the mirror, I had finally grown into my face (good bye baby cheeks!), my lips were full, well you probably don't want to hear me describe my face and all, so I basically pulled my hair into a ponytail... me and the straightener don't get along.

I finished and walked to the lake, hoping the smooth movement of the water would calm my frantic nerves that were shreiking bloody murder, sitting on a picnic blanket looking out at the water, I had to admit he looked extremely cute sitting there... but it felt so wrong...

"Hey..." he said softly.

"Hi," I whispered back sitting across from them.

"You look nice!" he commented, my face flushed.

"Thank you, you do to," I said, running a hand through my ponytail.

"Well I-"

"OOOOOW! OH THE PAAAAIIINNN! Oh, oh, ooooooh!" I heard a shrill voice cry out.

"Let me go check that out," he said standing up and going of to see what it was that was screaming, there was a rustle above me and two figures dropped from the tree, I heard the three quick yelps and a few thuds, when I stood up to take a peek... but there was nothing there...

"Annabeth..." I heard Percy say, _where did he come from? _I turned around to ask him when my heart skipped a few beats, he was their, braced against the tree, looking at me with that lopsided smirk that made me want to melt into Annabeth flavored jelly.

"P-p-p-p...P-p-p-p... PERCY?" I yelped as I stood up quickly.

"Yes?" he said walking slowly toward me, each slow, smooth, precise movement obviously forcing me to take in his, smooth, slightly tanned, abs showing through tight shirt, delicou- I mean athletic body coming at me... _was this the same idiot who couldn't say my name a few days ago? _

He looked like he was thinking of something for a second before using his right arm to pin me to the tree... whoever dressed Percy... was amazing... damn and his hair... I wanted to tangle my hands in over it... I looked back at his face, sea-green eyes piercing into my gray ones. _Oh my gods knees do NOT give out now..._

"Ah... you see I've been trying to tell you..." he whispered as his face drew closer to mine, my breathing began to quicken, my face was on fire, the thoughts racing through my mind were incomprehensible. Soft lips were so close to mine, I wish he would just shut up and kiss me, I moved tentatively closer to his lips, biting mine in the process_... _then I heard the flash of a _camera._

Percy pulled away, _NOOO! KISS ME YOU IDIOT!_ My arms, my legs, my brain were jelly_..._

_"WTF WHERE AND WHAT IS GOING ON?" _Percy yelled.

**Taylor POV**

"Who do you work for?" Roxy yelled.

"What are you talking about?" the guy cried as he tried to wriggle free from his bonds.

"SHUT UP!" Roxy yelled then slapped him in the face.

"Why are you going after Annabeth?" I hissed.

"Because I like her!" he answered.

"STOP LYING!" I yelled and slapped him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" he cried.

"SHUT UP!" my twin and I both yelled in unison... we slapped him at the same time too.

The supply closet opened up and Alex bounded him, "I'm here!... why are there hand prints on his face?" she sighed.

"We're interrogating him!" Roxy said.

"What why?" Alex asked.

"He's obviously up to somethi-"

"I'm not!"

"SHUT UP!"

_SLAP!_

"Oh my God you guys are horrible!" Alex yelled, she turned to the boy.

"I'm so sorry... uh... I'll be right back you guys, I need to check on Percy..." she sighed, "And Taylor... Roxy he does not need to be interrogated..." then she left the closet.

"So... can you explain what's going on now?"

"SHUT UP!"

_SLAP!_

"Hey... he's cute..."

* * *

**-At Silent's apartment-**

**Fang: Hey Silent Iggy made waffles and Peeta and Gale are fighting again!**

**Silent: Yay pancakes! *attempts to reach microwave* I IS TO SHORT!**

**Percy: *lifts Silent up***

**Silent: Thank you!**

***house shudders and vibrates***

**Nico: THE FANGIRLS FOUND US!**

**Silent: Men, mound the catapults, load the fire arrows, ready the escape hatches there tipping the building over!**

**Luke: THEY GOT IN THROUGH THE WINDOWS!**

**Peeta: OH GOD IT'S PRUSSIA!**

**Silent: *jumps on Fang's back* FLY FANG! FLLLYYY! **

**Fang: *leaps out window***

**Percy: THEY HAVE NICO!**

**Nico: COLD HANDS! COLD HANDS!**

**Should I have made them kiss? x) Hey tell me what ya think! Please review! PLEASE! Okay grading time? I think so!**

**AnaidT- A++++ (that made me laugh... are we really that bad?)**

**Waffles- A+++(I don't like tacos or burritos!)**

**candt304- A (lol x)**

**finagle- A+++ (new best friend)**

**SeaweedBrain-A++++ HELL YEA! GO PERCY!**

**Okay so please tell me what ya like what you don't like, and if you don't really review would you do it? for me? I have Taylor Lautner on my stripper pole, please! -sobs- everyone also reviews Ninja's chapters more! I know she's better but come on!**

**I CAN HAZ REVIEWS?  
**


	14. The smexiness was beaten out of Percy

**A/N- Silent again! Okay I love you guys! Sorry you have to abide my suckishness but anyways v_v down to business! I love how many reviews you got and you=love! So everytime I get a bunch of reviews I will tell you one TRUE embarrassing story about myself! Why should you care about my embarrassing moments? because! **

**1. I attract gay dudes in real life (not cool at all) 2. Everything that happens to me is hilarious to others 3. The weirdest crap happens to me!**

**Ninja: WTF? YOU CALLED MY EMO GUYS UGLY?**

**Silent: YEAH WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?**

**Ninja: *pulls out Pokeball* I CHOOSE YOU! ANNABETH!**

**Annabeth: EEEEEP! *is thrown onto battle field***

**Silent: I CHOOSE YOU! PERCY!**

**Percy: AAAAAAH! *is thrown on the battlefield***

**Annabeth: WTF?...**

**Silent: fan service...**

**Ninja: *nods***

**Silent: PERCY USE IDIOT ATTACK! GO!**

**Percy:... this is so degrading...**

**Silent: GO MAN GO!**

**

* * *

**

Lacey- WTF? Lacey-Bit-My-Face-Off? Should I change mine to "silent-pimpdaddyboojank-twins" or "Epic-Pimp-Slap-To-The-Face" or maybe even, "I'm-A-Manwhore-Money-Please?" Or "PercyJackson's Official Pimp", *shakes head* Lacey, Lacey, Lacey... BUT LOOK! I'm getting better, I... I... nevermind...

* * *

**Percy: ... I don't like that one... WAIT LOOK AT ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WANT ME TO KISS ANNABETH! PLEASE SILENT!**

**Silent: Of course!**

**Percy:...I have a bad feeling... He doesn't own PJAO... neither does Lacey... A WUSS? WUSS? LOOK WHAT YOUR DAMN SHOTA SELF IS DOING TO ME?**

**Silent: *pulls out pimp hat and whip* **

**

* * *

**

**Percy POV**

I had wanted to kiss Annabeth really bad... _really bad, _I was thankful we had a distraction... I have no kissing experience... you know except for the "pecks" on the lips... I'd probably bang my our teeth together... or forget to breath... or just plain pass out... But someone had been taking pictures of us. Which meant they were going to do stuff with them, and I needed to find out what the hell was going on.

I nodded good bye at Annabeth, discreetly kicked my feet out a few times, because they had turned into jelly, and ran off after the photographer...

Despite my best attempts, secret agent music began to play in my head, dooby-dooby-doo-wa-dooby-dooby-dooby-doo-wa-dooby-dooby-do-wa- AGENT P! Wait... I think that's already taken... Oh well... dooby-dooby-doo-wa!

I spotted the culprit walking casually into the Hades cabin... I couldn't just waltz in there... everyone would bail! I needed to climb in... through that window, yeah, I found a nice foot place and began to climb up. I finally began to pull myself through the window using the ledge for support, and tumbled and rolled, epicly, if I do say so myself, into the room.

"AAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU A F*CKING CREEPER OR SOMETHING?" I heard a girl voice yell... oh it was Lacey!

I looked up, she was just about to kick me in my face since I was still in my ninja pose, but thankfully her brother dragged her away before she could kick me.

"Oops sorry, hey do you guy-"

"WHAT? I CAN'T KICK HIM?"

"NO, NO YOU CAN'T!"

"AND WHY THE F*CK NOT?"

"BECAUSE HE'S OUR FRIEND!"

"YOUR FRIEND NOT MINE!"

"GET THE PINCONE OUT YOUR ASS!"

"STOP PUTTING DICK UP YOURS!"

"YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT GAY!"

"SHOTA!"

"LOLI!"

"You want it up you-" then Nick tackled Lacey and they began to pummel each other, I shook my head and waited for them to stop... they kept at it for a good while, until finally that blond chick... Rose I think... walked in and seperated them.

"Huggies?" Lacey said.

"Huggies!" Nick said and they hugged... it was a Hallmark moment, except they both had their fingers crossed behind their backs but oh well. Lacey sat in a office chair and scooted over to me, while Nick sat next to her, they casually rolled around me... the way a shark circles around it's prey... or two martial artists circle eachother before fighting... what creepy/adorable/evil/epic/evil/dark little elves they were.

"What can we do today-

"-For you Percy Jackson?"... they were ending eachothers sentences... oh crap...

"Uh... well I saw someone taking a photo of me and Annabeth and they walked in here, so I wanted to know who they are and what they were doing...," I explained quickly, Nick and Lacey looked at eachother then nodded again.

"Oh I'm sorry that was one of my photographers for my news paper, I told them to take a picture of anything... extremely attractive...," she said walking slowly toward me, her eyes running up and down my body. I backed up quickly expecting Connor to like drop from the ceiling, Lacey quickly stood up and garbbed Rose by the ear.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, Laaaaaccceeeeyyyy," she whined as she was tugged out of the room, and I was left alone with Nick, he was sitting Indian Style on the swivel computer chair, twirling around and doodling in a sketch pad while listening to his I-pod.

"Come on don't you want it? My vegetable juice... blah, blah, blah, blah... POPIPOPIPOPOPIPO! WE ARE VEGETARIA-A-A-A-A-A-AN!" he sang at the top of his lungs as he shaded his picture... of a girl and boy in a roadroller? Running over someone labeled... Gakupo...

It's just gonna be one of those days...

**(Line Break! Yes... yes that is what I do in my computer chair, You talk about Vocaloid in a negative manner, tonight your going to find me on your ceiling holding a butcher's knife, m'kay? Love you~ Especially you Gakupo~)**

So I sat their long enough for me to get that stupid song he was listening to... it was so cute though~... oh my gods... the gayness... must maintain... masculentity... uh... MONSTER TRUCKS! uh... HOT GIRLS!... Annabeth~... BIG BO-

"Percy... you're talking to yourself... ," Nick sighed, I was about to apologize when Rose walked in holding a boy the scruff of his jacket.

"Is this the ruffian?" she asked, I took a good look at him and nodded, I swear I heard her whisper "good job" and then walked out... I am sooo confused. Lacey walked back in the room and seat next to Nick and they spun around.

"Rin and Len have a roadroller?" she asked.

"Yep..." Nick answered.

"Poor Gakupo..." she sighed.

"He and Kaito always get beat up..." he snickered.

"Uh... hey can I go now?" I asked quietly shuffling my feet.

"Yeah go- OOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Nick had started to say, but Lacey jumped off, and shoved the rolly-chair hard. Nick went flying into the hallway, and... down a flight of stairs... screaming bloody murder all the way.

Lacey walked up and locked the door, then fixed me with a glare.

"You. are. going. to. tell. me. what. happened. to. Luke... or I will rip your pubes off, one by one, put them in a sandwich and make you eat them!" she spat, I felt my knees begin to jiggle.

"We-... I d-d-d" I stuttered... oh my gods... she was pulling pliers out of her dresser drawer... I sent out a silent prayer to the gods...oh shit... then she took a step toward me, I acted instantly, leaping through the open window... my ninja powers ended there... but to my supreme pleasure I realized...

The tree saved me! That same OH SO WONDERFUL!... Oh... I change my mind the nymph is crawling toward me like a zombie...

**Taylor POV**

"Come on Roxy we have to go see Alex and Percy!" I said, cheerfully as I popped a piece of gum in my mouth. My sister was lying on the couch upside down, reading a comic book.

"Noooo we see them everyday I wanna chill today!" she muttered, I threw my shoe at her.

"UPLIFT YOURSELF WOMAN!" I commanded.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! IMMA SIT HERE! READ MY COMIC! THEN MAYBE LATER GO OUT AND FIND ONE OF THOSE-oh so sexy- WAITERS!" she roared, I shook my head and walked outside, then remembered, backtracking back into the cabin.

"Sexy waiters you said?" I asked. Roxy nodded, "I got one of their cabin numbers they were Demeter and Athena guys," she purred.

"So... comics it is then~" I said sitting next to her.

"'Cept I have to get them tomorrow..." she said sadly.

"Percy can live two days without us!" I said, and we both smiled our special "Ha ha bitches" smile.

**Alex POV**

"Please guys! I need to get to Percy!" I squeaked, wrestling against the hands clutching me the ground, I thrashed and kicked and bucked and did everything I could but they still had me pinned down.

"Percy, Percy, Percy! He's all you talk about! I swear to Hades you like that boy, he's too old for you!" Amanda snapped as she slowly sat down on my stomach, I gasped and flailed with as much strength as I could muster... which probably wasn't a lot.

"NO I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I shreiked.

"But your blushing!" Amanda replied in a sing songy voice.

"YOU'RE SITTING ON ME! I ONLY WEIGH 94 POUNDS YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

"Oh... sorry... well intel has informed me that a certain handsome young man has a crush on a certain midget!" she said, sighing.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET! YOU HAVE TO BE UNDER FIVE FOOT BY THE TIME YOUR SIXTEEN! I'M THIRTEEN AND FIVE ONE!" I wailed.

"...Alex... your yelling..." she muttered, I took a deep breath.

"Why Amanda dearest can you please remove your genitals from my pelvis, you are crushing all of the air out of my thin body, please and thank you~" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. She removed herself from me and I made a wild dash toward the door.

Brendan snatched me up in his arms and put me on his shoulders like he did when I was younger.

"Nope we're going to make you nice and pretty for your date~ Then we are going to be locked in here while the High School musical special is on, and tomorrow is every Disney movie ever made day so the Aphrodite cabin requires that every child of Aphrodite stays in here..." he said rather sadly.

Oh shizz... I used my feet to push off his back and performed a perfect back flip then I made a mad sprint toward the door, but I was pinned to the ground... then my siblings took out rope, ducktape and various make-up accessories... now I know what it feels like to be Percy...

Well he can survive by himself for one day... I mean he's been fine without us before.

"YOU GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK!" I cried, then my eyes widened in horror as they pulled out the cocktail dress.

* * *

**Roxy:... Silent... why are there dudes in various erotic costumes in your apartment with screaming girls trying to smash through?**

**Silent: I'm a pimp!**

**Nick: Coo... oh shit you look just like me!**

**Silent: VOCALOID POWER UP!**

**Nick: VOCALOI... oh well this is awkward...**

**Silent...**

**Nick:...**

**Silent:...**

**Nick:...**

**Silent: PERCY USE VOLT TACKLE!**

**Percy: WTF? *tackles Nick***

**A/N- I just got a swivel chair for my desk! And yes I ALMOST fell down the stairs, ahem... for those of you that care my SYOC Pokemon story is gonna be up soon (SYOC= submit a character *shhhhh*) Um... what else...**

**SeaweedBrain- I live in Death City, Nevada but I was born in North Carolina! Sooooouuullll~**

**musiclover- You are my new best friend!**

**finagle- How the hell did you get those arrows? And a similar thing happened to my friend but not on Valentines day though, I'mma have to beat them boys off her with a stick! I didn't get the Wipe-out reference, no I don't think you sound like an Aphrodite boy, I THOUGH GOING COMMANDO WAS WHEN YOU DON'T WEAR ANY UNDERWEAR? You... think... I'm a sicko? *sobs***

**Waffles- I can haz shicken?**

**Master- *pokes Aion's abs***

**I am too lazy to grade so you all get F's! No just kidding A's for everyone... except Lacey... she made me see Danny Worsnop's penis... not cool... I will never look up names on Google search again...**

**Bye, review, and since the next chapter might not come out for awhile check out my other stories, and no the "M" one isn't nasty, it's actually a joke... So check 'em out if you want if not... I'll commit suicide! JK!**

**Review or Percy will use Volt tackle on you, OH COME ON PEOPLE WITH THE FAVORITING/ALERTING AND NO REVIEWING? DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING?**

**Clear-sama I want to have your babies~  
**


	15. Smexiness is pissy today

**A/N- Silent again... Yay a new chapter... *fake happiness* Oh well... wooh... meh, not in a pippy peppy mood today in fact, I want to stab something... *glares at Percy***

**Percy: STAB NICO!**

**Nico: *slaps Percy***

**Me: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL? YOU TWO GO BACK TO THE MANWHORE CLOSET! I HAVE ANOTHER SHIPMENT OF MANWHORES COMING IN!**

**Percy and Nico: *scurry to closet***

**Roxy and Taylor: Silent! Your new manwhores came in~ *hands Silent a box***

**Silent:... Hmmmm let's see... Ichigo, check... Naruto and Sasuke, check...GAAAKUUUPPPOOO, check... Len, check... Soul Eater, check... Death the Kid, check... Kaito, check... Dell, check... **

**Percy: *jumps out closet* I JUST NOTICED SOMETHING! SILENT WHY DO YOU HAVE BOOBS?**

**Silent:... I lost a bet with Ninja... *goes back to checking list***

**Nico: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- IT'S KARMA- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Silent:... STFU!**

**Percy: *picks Silent up* Look at her, she's cute~ with her little B-cup self! *hugs Silent* **

**Silent:... you have five seconds to put me down... five... four... three... two...**

**Nico: Look we can dress her up~**

**Silent: ONE! *puts on pimp hat***

**Percy: YOU CAN'T PIMP ME YOU'RE A GIR- *is attacked by Silent* KYAAAH! COLD HANDS, COLD HANDS, OOOOOW HEELS! LEMMME GO! DON'T TOUCH THAT! HHHHYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! waaaaah... *sniffles*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Taylor POV**

"You done reading yet?" I whined, poking my sisters arm.

"No! I'm almost at the part where Superman and Batman fight!" she said, her eyes staring intently at her "graphic novel" as she read.

"But it's the next day, the boys Roxy, the boys!" I said exasperated.

"The only boy I care about right now is man of Steel, so leave me alone!" Roxy grumbled.

"You're such a nerd!" I sighed.

"I know..." she muttered, "Yeah Supes! You knock that idiot on his butt, what some gadgets gonna do against laser vision? They ain't gonna do jack! AYE! AYE!"

"... Roxy your talking to your comic..." I giggled, she stuck her tongue out and rocked back and forth, her music blaring from her headphones, and blue eyes focused intently on the page.

"There done, now shall we find the boys, dear sister?" Roxy asked, smiling evilly.

"Heck yes!" I shouted jumping up and we began to walk out of our cabin, Roxy leading the way.

**Alex POV**

"So... How'd it go?" Amanda asked... I screamed and wrapped my towel around myself, then shot her the meanest, most ugliest, Ares childish, intimidating look a daughter of Aphrodite can muster, she rolled her eyes.

"Alex we have the same parts, doesn't really matter," she sighed, I puffed my cheeks out, still embarrassed.

"Uh well... he's my boyfriend now..." I said feeling my face heat up, Amanda's smug, triumphant look came back, and she crossed her arms, "Thanks Amanda, he's really sweet, I love you! I would give you a hug but I'm naked, except for this towel,"

"Speaking of nudity..." Amanda whistled, oh... crap...

**(LINE FREAKING BREAK! RAWR AND A SANDWICH TO GO WITH IT! LA LA MEEELT I'M ABOUT TO MEEEELT, I LIKE YOU BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU THA-)**

I yanked on my jeans, "I gotta go, Logan is waiting!" I called out and then froze, a couple of my siblings eyes were narrowed at me, and the annoying sound of Zac Efron's voice filled my ears, probably killing some of my braincells. Poor braincells... how I'll miss you...

"Leave her, she's got a man now!" Amanda called out, I heard some cheers and phrases like, "She's growing up so fast" and "I thought she was a fail" and things of that nature, my face grew red and I stomped out the room.

"AALLLEEEXXXAAANNNDDDRRRAAAAA!" I heard a high feminine voice yell, I almost squealed, Terry! I turned and gave him a hug... kind of having to stand on my tippy toes to reach his neck.

"Girl, where have you been? I've been lookin' for you, I heard some rumors that you've been hanging out with Mr. Hunky Fins~" Terry cooed, popping his gum femininely.

"Well I have, to try and get him and Annabeth together, but I have a boyfriend now," I said feeling my face flush again, Terry's mouth dropped and he shook me by my shoulders.

"You mean to tell me you had yourself a boyfriend and you didn't tell me? And you've been hanging out with Percy Sexy as Hades Jackson and you didn't invite me? Girl what the hell is wrong with you?" Terry cried.

"T-t-teerrrryy st-stop s-shaking meeeee!" I cried, he stopped but huffed in annoyance.

"All the cute boys are straight," he whined.

"Are you kidding me? All the good boys are gay!" I sighed.

"Still... I would want me a piece of that hunk cake, and dddaaaammmmnnnn have you seen him lately? He looks sexier than ever! I wanna take that boy a-" but Terry stopped when he saw my eyes widen.

"Never mind you get the gist... so what does this new boy of yours look like?" Terry asked.

"He has blond hair and green eyes, he's handsome, a-"

"Does he-"

"Don't even..."

"M'kay then, go on..."

"Uh... he's taller than me,"

"Ain't to hard to be taller than you,"

"Go screw yourself, anyways, he's taller than me, and he's muscula-"

"Six pack?"

"I don't know!"

"What the hell do you mean you have a boyfriend, and you don't know if he has no damn six pack, or not? WTF is wrong with you?"

"MY GODS TERRY, HE'S BEEN MY BOYFRIEND SINCE YESTERDAY NIGHT!"

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW IF THE MAN HAS A DAMN SIX PACK OR NOT?"

"It's not like I felt him up between yesterday and now!"

"And why the hell not?"

"B-because!"

"You embarrassed?"

"Well that and I JUST MET HIM YESTERDAY!"

"... damn girl, you slow... anyways go on,"

"M'kay he's muscular, he's fourteen,"

"GIRL YOU IS ONLY THIRTEEN!"

"THAT'S NOT BAD, HE TURNED FOURTEEN THREE MONTHS AGO!"

"GIRL YOU DATIN' A PEDO!"

"THAT IS NOT PEDOPHILIA!"

Terry sighed and then smiled at me, "Well I can see your busy, I'll be back later to talk with you!" he said then walked off... oh... his shoes were so cute... I want some, gotta ask him later.

"Alex?" I heard Logan call out behind me, I spun on my heels and shot him a smile.

"Y-yes Logan?" I said.

"You ready to go?" he asked, I nodded and linked my arm in his, tucking a red curl behind my ear, we began to walk toward the strawberry patches, we were both quiet at first, both our faces red, but then small talk started, which gave way to full conversations.

"And then what happened?" I laughed.

"He was gone after that, like a hit and run operation," he said smiling.

"Reminds me of my half-blood cousin Guido, he's cool though, but he has a Mario mustache!" I gasped.

"I had a bus driver who had a Mario mustache, he looked like a pedo whenever he smiled, funny yet creepy at the same time," he snickered.

"... Well this looks like a nice spot..." I said, Logan threw the blanket on the ground and smoothed it out, and we sat down and began to set up the dishes.

"L-logan?" I asked tentaviley.

"Yes, Alex?"

"D-d...d-d... do..."

"Do I?..."

"Do you..."

"Go on, it's okay, you can tell me..."

"Do you have a six pack?"

**Percy POV**

Today sucked ass... total ass... I couldn't find Annabeth, Roxy, Taylor, Alex, Grover, Nico, Tyson, I saw Thalia except she looked like she was in a pissy mood so I left her alone... and guess what?

_17 days left._

_

* * *

__. _**You know unless I randomly kill Percy or Annabeth, the others don't matter...yes this chapter was short and didn't focus on Percy... on purpose... yes I do know my chapters have a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar issues, but expect an action packed ... well Percy packed chapter next time... if you review...**

**Fang:... why does Silent...**

**Peeta:... have boobs?**

**Fang: *pokes Silent's boobs* THEY'RE REAL!**

**Silent: *whips Fang* GET ONTO YOUR POLE AND DON'T TOUCH THEM! *sobs and bangs head on wall***

**Len: What's wrong?**

**Silent: I'm turning into a girl... I just had a gay thought... I CAN'T TURN BACK! NINJA TURN ME BACK YOU BIT-**

**Ninja: What was that?**

**Silent: Nothing~**

**Ninja: *looks at man whores* Guys guess what Silent has a b-**

**Silent: *steals metal bat from Master Aion* LET'S GO BI***! NO IMMA BE GHETTO! *pulls out keys* I'LL ROCK YOU LIKE A B****!**

**Ninja: *sings* Silent is a girl~ Silent is a girl~ Silent is a girl~**

**Silent: *bashes anyone within hitting distance* CHANGE ME BACK! *curls into a ball* I DON'T WANNA HAVE A PERIO-**

**Ninja:... don't say it...  
**


	16. Smexiness has a chariot

**This is Ninja... wooh... * cricket chirps ***

**EDIT: Sorry about the whole creepy- horror chapter thing. I accidently put the wrong one.**

**Ninja: All right, MAH WHORES CAN COME OUT NOW! Max, Annabeth, Nudge, Thalia, Silena- wait, Silena?**

**Silena: Huh?**

**Ninja: You're supposed to be dead... whatever. ELLA, CLARISSE, ASTRID, HERMIONE, GINNY, AND LUNA!**

**Silent: Nice whores... * checks Thalia out ***

**Ninja: * slaps Silent * STOP STARING AT MY WHORES! Or else I'll fuck Justin Wiener! By the way, you have smaller boobs than me so HAH! **

**TERRY IS MY NEW BEST FRIEND!**

**Terry: What's up, girlfriend? Ooh, look at that piece of deliciousness... * stares at Nico ***

**Percy: He's got a boyfriend.  
**

**Ninja: Run.**

**Percy's POV**

Lovey dovey chickens make lovey dovey lickins'.

Ponder that for a moment.

If you can explain to me what that means, I will be your worshiper forever.

My dad told me that today. I wandered around for most of the time, thinking about that. What could it possibly mean? Chickens... Aphrodite... naw, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! Chickens... eggs... milk... cheese... cow... goat... FARM! I found out that was it. I had to go to a farm. But the problem was that I didn't know how to get there. All the people who could help me were gone, and I couldn't teleport there or anything.

I prayed and prayed for a sign, for anything that could help me.

Speak of Hades. Clarisse had walked up, pulling her brand new flying chariot thingy behind her proudly.

"Clarisse!" I yelled and tackled her.

"Jackson, I will kill you! GET- OFF- ME!" she screamed and ball kicked me... I'm still in pain from that.

"Sorry, but can I use your chariot? Annabeth, Alex, Roxy, Grover, Taylor, Nico, and Tyson are missing."

She growled and sighed. "Sure, but just this once, dick."

"THANK YOU CLARISSE, YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!" And then I kissed her. Right. On. The. Lips. And, surprisingly, she did nothing, just looked at me like I was an idiot.

**( Mwah, mwah, I love you all! Keep the reviews, alerts, and favorites coming!) **

"The boy is on the move. We must intercept him and make sure he doesn't find his little friends."

"Of course, master."

Annabeth sighed and turned the TV off.

"This movie sucks." she said, and all the others nodded in agreement.

"Where's Percy and everyone else?" Nico asked, looking curious but also slightly hungry.

"I have no idea."

If only they had seen the charioit racing towards them at break- neck speed and didn't come near them at all. It simply seemed to bounce off of an invisible force.

**Ninja: Sorry it's so short, I have minor writer's block right now... but hey, maybe I'll get to update some of my other stories soon!**

**Silent: But you're slower than molasses.**

**Ninja: SHUT UP! This will touch me until I get my satisfaction. **

**All: O.o**

**Ninja: What? On a completely different note, I accidently called my best friend "mom". **

**REVIEW! ALERT AND FAVORITE, BUT NOT WITHOUT REVIEWING! **


	17. Smexiness is almost at it's end!

**A/N- Silent again! Grrr this story is starting to annoy me, using all my strength not to just give it a troll ending! AGAIN WE GO WITH THE FAVORITING/ALERTING and no reviewing! I go to my traffic and the people reading this in American are like in the thousands, so why the lack of reviews? -_- Do you guys like hate me or something? Eh enough ranting... let's try and be funny!**

**Silent: Personally I don't think Clarisse would be an effective whore? AND DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BOOBS I'LL GHETTO STOMP YOU!**

**Ninja: Wait the last time I saw you, you were banging your head on a desk! What happened?**

**Silent: Being a girl is epic! I can do almost anything I want! And look! *bats eyelashes* Peeeeettttaaaa may I have a drink?**

**Peeta: Of course! ^^ *skips off***

**Ninja: Impressive! ...wait couldn't you do that before?**

**Silent: I was threatening them then... wait are the readers still here? WHY ARE YOU READING THIS! GET AWAY! THE CHAPTER IS DOWN THERE! GODS! **

**Fang: Hey Silent! *walks by in thong* *walks away***

**Silent:...**

**Ninja: Silent?**

**Silent: THE GAY THOUGHTS! OH MY GOD! *bangs head on wall* NOOOO! I WANNA BE A BOY AGAAAAIIINNN! *sobs***

**Ninja: Technically they're straight thoughts since you're a girl now...**

**Silent: *pulls out knife* Change. me. back. woman. I DON'T OWN PJAO! and expect extreme Percabethness in this chapter! And I hope you notice the spoiler I'm giving you x)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy has been out of it for two weeks, he woke up yesterday. Yesterday I had tried to tell him... I really did... but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, it was as if sea green eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head only aiding my guilt... and today was my last day... I had to tell him some time.

I dug a piece of paper out of my desk and began to write in my fancy script,

_Percy,_

_Please meet me tonight by the strawberry patches... I have something extremely important to tell you, by eight tonight, please be there, this is very important to me, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, be late, I'll be waiting_

_~Annabeth Chase_

I bit my lip and checked over the letter, looking for any spelling or grammar mistakes before putting it in an envelope and beginning to walk towards Percy's cabin, my heart heavy in my chest, I hoped he wasn't there, I didn't want to look him in the face... I would probably start crying...

I could have talked to him yesterday but the doofus almost killed himself in a chariot, I started to laugh, but the laughter didn't last long and soon gave way to tears and I felt utterly stupid, sobbing like a baby right in the middle of camp.

"Are you okay?" one of the younger campers asked, her pigtails uneven and brown eyes wide and innocent, I nodded giving her my best reassuring smile... obviously it wasn't that good because she took my hand and began to lead me away barely giving me time to push the letter underneath the door.

"Do you need help getting back to your cabin?" She asked, struggling to sound mature and in charge, I smiled.

"Y-yeah sure, it's the Athena cabin," I said, she began to lead me back to my cabin her foot steps were a little wobbly and unsure, yet confident... kinda reminded me of life a little, stupid people don't know what they're doing or how the heck to do it, yet their heads are always raised high and confident... how blissful it would be to be ignorant or innocent again...

"Wait you're from the Athena cabin? Do you know Annabeth Chase? I want to be just like her when I grow up! I wanna be super smart! I heard she helped Percy Jackson save the wwhhhooolllleee world! She's super smart!" she said still charging ahead tugging me along.

I felt my heart swell, she was right, I AM Annabeth Chase, I AM smart, I know what's good for ME, no use in crying over a decision I MADE, I thought to myself as I wiped tears from my eyes.

What I do is my concern, and my concern only.

**Percy POV**

I don't know how long I had been asleep/unconscious but I was still as tired as Heck and wanted to roll over on my side and take a nap**, **but no Alex was yelling in my ear and jumping up and down, I lazily opened one eye and glared at her.

"GET UP! OH MY GODS! GET UP PERCY! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH ANNBETH! GET THE HECK UP!" She squealed, I tried to bolt awake but my movements were more sluggish yet I managed to sit up.

"Whaaaa?" I said smartly, I'm a genius, I know.

"You're. going. on. a. date. with. Annabeth. UP! UP! UP!" she said and with a well-aimed kick successfully got me out of my warm comfy bed.

"You have to get ready Percy come on! I have to meet my boyfriend soon!" she said, "We have to go over everything! NOW! NOW! NOW! AIIIIIIIIIIII!" she wailed, I moved quickly running into bathroom to do my bathroom stuff.

My gods was it going to be a long day...

_Lesson 1_

"You have to talk smoothly and sweetly, turn your voice into chocolate and bait her, you want her, and you need her, and you need her NOW! Now what do you say?" Alex asked, her eyes narrowing...

"Er... Would you like a shake with those fries?" I stuttered, she facepalmed and then glared at me.

_Lesson 2_

"You have to catch her attention and notice every little thing she does, note it and make her look special by pointing it out to her..." Alex said gesturing to herself.

"You have a pimple on your nose," I said pointing, for a second it looked like I was about to get kicked in the balls again but then she sighed and facepalmed.

"Nice Things, Percy, nice things..."

_Lesson 3_

"Okay when you walk to me I want you to strut your stuff," Alex instructed.

"So grab my crotch like Micheal Jackson and walk over to you like a model..." I pondered.

"No Percy... that's just gay..." she sighed.

_Lesson 4_

_"_I want you to use your body to knock me out, like completely knock me out so tha-" Alex started, I swung out and punched her square in the jaw, tossing her onto her butt and hopefully I did good and knocked her out!

"...your going to die..."

_Lesson 5_

_"_Tell her she's pretty in the most creative way you can think of..._" _Alex said, glaring at me.

"Er...your as pretty as roses are red...and violets are purp- I mean blue! yeah blue...they look purple to me but I meant blue..." I said... Alex frowned.

"Just...nevermind..." she muttered.

_Lesson 6_

_"_MY GOD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! GET THE HADES OVER HERE!" she yelled running after me with Riptide.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I wailed, running as fast as I could.

"NEVER MAKE A WOMAN ANGRY PERCY!" Alex seethed.

_Lesson 7_

_"..._ew..." I muttered.

"I know right..." Alex whisepered back.

_Lesson 8_

" Kiss her like you've never kissed her or anyone else before, take her into your arms, swing her low and kiss her breathless~" Alex said swooning slightly.

"Well what am I supposed to kiss for practice?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I brought Grover!" she said happily.

"!"

_Lesson 9_

_..._

_Lesson 10_

"BWAHAHA! BODY SLAM! QUICK! QUICK! PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!" Alex yelled peering closer.

"GROVER GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I roared.

"YOU TOLD JUNIPER! _AND _TALKED ABOUT MY MOM!" he bleated.

* * *

"I think your ready," Alex sighed, she had on a few bandages and looked exhausted and it was now 7:45 but at least we had done it, "NOW GO!" she cried, and I did, running as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Run, Forest! Run!" Alex called.

I could see Annabeth, beautiful gray eyes tinted with sadness, body standing out through the light, curls being lifted up by the wind as she watched me with melancholy eyes.

I flew down the hill, and ended up tripping, ungracefully tumbling down until I finally slammed into the strawberry bush directly across from Annabeth, she smiled and helped me up, blushing as she picked leaves from my hair.

"P-percy...I have something to tell you..." she said looking at her feet with sudden interest.

"Yeah w-w-what's up-p-p?" I said trying to sound cooler then I felt.

"I...I..." she whispered.

"You..." I said trying to help her out.

"I'M GOING TO JOIN THE HUNTERS!" she spat out, then looked down at her feet...my mind went blank as I tried to process what she was saying...she... was... leaving...me?

"A-annabeth! You can't leave me! I-I... I need you here more than anyone else!" I snapped.

"You can't change my decision! I decided it! I make my own decisions by MYSELF!" she said, she was crying now, her body shaking as she spoke through her tears, "I'm so tired of it Percy... I feel so stressed... all this crap I've been going through... and it's still going on... when I thought you were dead...I c-c...c...cut my..." she stuttered, I gently grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeves looking at the pink scars.

"Annabeth..." I whispered.

"Stop it Percy, I've made up my mind and there's nothing you can do to change it!" she said her cracking, despite myself I couldn't let her go, no matter how much she wanted me to, "You ca-" she started again but I leaned in and kissed her with everything I had.

Her lips were just as soft as I remembered but this kiss felt different... like... she was saying good bye... she pulled away and stared up into my eyes...

"Annabeth how long have I been sleeping?" I said my voice quiet and uneven...

"14 days... good bye Percy... I leave at midnight..." she said and then she was gone... leaving me, alone and confused, in the strawberry patches...

_Nothing made sense anymore... my life made no sense anymore... screw Aphrodite! screw the Fates! there is no red stringer tied to anyone's pinky... _

Strangely enough I couldn't call out to her to get her to come back... my voice was broken... and gone...

* * *

**Percy:...wait no explosions? Or sexual jokes? What are you doing?**

**Silent: Trying to get reviews... NINJA YOU BASTARD! CHANGE ME BACK!**

**Ninja: *smirks* Is that anyways to talk to me?**

**Silent: Why no Ninja dear!...wait why am I in a dress...again?**

**Iggy: AW! GUYS! OUR PIMP IS AN ADORABLE LITTLE GIRL! *picks Silent up***

**Silent: -_-... put me down!**

**France: let me see!**

**Iggy: *passes Silent to France***

**Silent: PUT ME THE FREAK DOWN!**

**Roxas: Hi! I'm new here!**

**Silent: ROXAS! :3 *glomps***

**Roxas:...er why is there a girl hugging me?**

**Silent: *goes back to banging head against wall***

**A/N- Did ya like the chappie? The next chapter is the last one! Yes i cheated you guys out of 30 chapters but guess what! SEQUEL TIME!~ AFter teh last chapter of course! Be prepared for more humor, hijinks, and clicheness!**

**I'll respond to reviews in the next chapter!**

**I EXPECT A LOT OF REVIEWS! I MADE IT EXTRA PERCABETHY! and I won't really feel like ending it good if I get like four reviews when there are tons of you reading! Tell me what you think! **

**Review, I'm out! *poofs*  
**


	18. Smexiness is done with!

**A/N- Silent, let me explain how I end my stories, well after the chapter I have my credits... and maybe I'll write a weird ass "lemon" (not really a lemon) chappie 030 Since I feel sexy let's answer duh reviews~**

**Kahlan- Mmmmmm m'kay...**

**I- Why thank you! Reviews like yours are duh best! :D**

**Forbidden_ Sorry can't damage whores v_v**

**candy304: There's a sequel though!**

**daughterofposeidon(too lazy): I'm sorry!**

**percabeth 13: Sorry...**

**Artemis and Apollorock16: Hahaha I can't imagine Annabeth doing that...**

**Seaweedbrain: I did! :D**

**(whoever): Yes I tried, depends do you mean the one in AN's? He's based off a girl character so I guess technically... or if you mean me, no, no I am not... *shudders* I lUVLES YOU THOUGH GAY PEOPLE! :U**

**I'm-Alice-Cullen: I assumed you finished? Did ya like? **

**starburst sweetie: Shank you!**

**I don't own PJAO~**

**

* * *

**

**Alex POV**

I didn't see Annabeth and Percy walk away from the strawberry patch hand in hand, actually I saw Annabeth walk away alone, which made me wonder where Percy was... I gave him about an hour... then another... then another... then another, then I grabbed a nice heavy board and went to find where the heck that boy was.

I stomped over to the strawberry patch... empty... I finally just began to search around, no not there, no not there, OH HELL NO... not there... not there... not there... no not there... I finally gave up and slumped against the dumpster.

Then heard a loud belch... "Woooh that was a smeeeerrlllyyy onneee buddy her-hee-hardee-har..." said the indistinguishable voice of Percy Jackson, I jumped to my feet and tried to look over the bins to see if that's where they were.

"PERCY!" I yelled.

"Whaaa? Allleeexx? BUDDY!" he yelled, suddenly both his hands gripped my shoulder and dragged me into the bin, I landed on a huge pile of beer cans, one of which Percy was sipping on, along with Grover who was steadily eating the cans... both seemed wasted...

"Percy we need to go, I want you to-" I started.

"You think I care what you want? You know what I think of that?" Percy asked.

"I know!" Grover groaned, and then farted. _After this if I never have to see a boy again I'll be fine... _I brung my hand back then slapped Percy as hard as I could, his face jerked to the left, and then a loopy smile came on his face... dang it Percy was drunk... my God and by the looks of it he was going to have MASSIVE hangover tomorrow...

"Percy come on I saw Annabeth walking away with BAGS in her hand, we have to go find out what's up!" I said shaking him by his broad shoulders, he frowned and then took another swig of his beer, which I quickly slapped out his hand.

"That heart breaker is leaving me to join the Hunters... she can do whatever she wwwaaannntttsss now..." he moaned and then flopped back onto the beer bottles, it was starting to smell and I needed to get out of here.

"Come on Percy you still have a chance, this could ruin your love life forever! You really do care about Annabeth, I can tell, please don't destroy your chances..." I said, Percy gave me a lopsided look, then went to open another can of beer.

I slapped it from his hand and straddled his waist, digging my knees into his side, "Percy effing Jackson, you will get your ass up and go get you some Annabethalicousness or I will personally perform a vasectomy on you with a _spork_ and a pool of thread," I hissed, causing his green eyes to open. He leapt out of the bin and began to trudge toward the Athena cabin.

Grover glared at me and let another one rip, and that was my cue to get the hell away from him.

I yanked out my cellphone and began to text Roxy and Taylor,

_Girls, we gt a pln 156 yanda, i repeat a pln 156 yanda_

**Percy POV**

Whhhaaat tiimmee iiisss iittt? Oooh the pretty waaall thingy says... 45:11... oh wait it says... 4:511... BWAH! It says 11: 45... pm, it's morning already? No wonder it's time for me to hate the dentist! And the doctor! He likes to touch my potty parts and nobody stops him! I don't know why, I read a book about how you're not supposed to let ANYONE touch you pee-pee...

"Come on Percy you have to snap out of it!" the shorty Mc short girl yelled grabbing my waist.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! THAT IS MY PRIVATE SQUARE! R-A-P-E! KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" I sang... wasn't it a pretty song?

"I'm sorry I have to do this..." the shorty said... then she put something around my neck and clicky-clickied a button, SHOCKIES! OW! OW! OW! I HATE SHOCKIES! They make me do the pee-pee dance except on the ground and make me yelly-hurty... Then there were pretty colors...

Night night Percy! _THUMP!_

_

* * *

_My eyes opened and I instantly felt sick... I felt sick like pukey sick, accept someone forced me to stand on my feet... my body felt like it had been put in a meat grinder...

"PERCY IT'S 11:53 GO MAN GO!" I heard Alex yelled, the door to my cabin was open and I was pushed out... I ran as fast as I could, tripping a little here, stumbling a little there but doing the best I could.

"ANNABETH!" I wailed. A figure turned around, then whipped back around to what she was doing, I could see the Hunters and a young maybe eleven or twelve year old girl with them, _Artemis._

I broke into a sprint and despite myself I tackled Annabeth and we both tumbled into the dirt, earning a gasp from the Hunters, I pinned her down underneath me and stared intently into her eyes.

"PERCY GET OFF ME YOU BIG STUPID LOAF!" she roared, shuddering violently underneath me, I bent down to kiss her... the taste of Annabeth filled my mouth sending me into a haze, she relaxed for at least two seconds, then began to shake violently again.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME... PLEASE ANNABETH!" I said my voice cracking at the end of my sentence.

"I... I have to percy... I made my mind up... you can't change it no matter how many times you kiss me..." she said, her cheeks growing redder.

"I... I'll do anything..." I whispered.

"YOU'VE BEN PLAYING GAMES WITH ME PERCY!" she snapped.

"This isn't a game... it never was..." I said gathering her into my arms, I felt a few tears trickle onto my shirt as she clenched the fabric tighter.

"So are you staying here Annabeth?" I heard the distinct voice of Artemis ask.

"No..." she said.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NINJA FLYING KICK!" I heard Roxy yell... I turned around to see... Roxy... kick... the Goddess of Hunt... in the face, tons of campers were racing down the hill, yelling and clutching various weapons, and attacking the Hunters. Screams and cries filled the air, sounds off arrows whizzing through the sky and metal clashing against metal, Annabeth was still in my arms... not moving...

_Then the clock hit twelve..._

I threw myself on top of Annabeth knowing that my body could not protect her from anything Aphrodite could dish out but I didn't care... the wierdest thing happened... nothing happened... everyone stopped fighting... and Alex gasped.

I peeled myself of Annabeth and took a look at what everyone was looking at... a purple present tied with a green and pink ribbon... Annabeth reached out and grabbed it, I looked over her shoulder, while Alex, Roxy, and Taylor stood next to me... Then Annabeth opened it... before I could mention it was from Aphrodite...

Everything went white and five children screamed... I woke up with stars floating above my head and everyone staring down at me... The first thing I notice..

Something extremely important was missing?

* * *

**A/N- GODDESS OF PERCABETH IS COMPLETE!**

**Percy: FINALLY!**

**Silent: Nope there's a sequel!**

**Percy: damnit**

**Silent: SO stay tuned! M'kay? And make sure a lot of review so that I'm pumped up ENOUGH to write teh sequel m'kay? The last time I checked two and a half thousand hits in America alone, that's for this month, so I can haz reviews,please?**

**Ninja: And I'll be helping in the next one!**

**Nick: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!**

**Lacey: THEY'RE FREAKS!**

**Director: And cut!**

**Silent: *takes off girl costume* That was a long movie, wanna head out for lunch?**

**Percy: Yeah**

**Ninja: Cool,**

**Nick: WHO ARE YOU?**

**Silent: Oh I'm you...well I look like you BUT APPARENTLY I'M BASED OFF A GIRL! *goes to emo corner***

**Ninja: I KNEW IT!**

_**Credits**_

**Taylor Jackson- olympian 1999**

**Canon characters- Rick Riordan**

**Roxy- ME! It's based of you Snickie, duuuuuh, I just didn't make her a yaoi fangirl -_- little bit of you too Stina~**

**Alex- Based off my friend Steven, ALL YOU BUDDY!**

**Nick- take a wild guess...**

**Lacey- *gasps* Could it be... Lacey is based off of... Lacey? Nooooo**

_**Weird facts for this story**_

**1. I cheated you all out of 30 chapters! :D**

**2. Um, this originally was NOT going to be a humor fic, I don't know how it turned into one but hey~ **

**3. Me and my friends spent a whole period plotting on how to make Percy's life suck, and I get a lot of inspiration at school though none of this has happened to me**

**4. I have ALMOST been pushed down the stairs in a rolly-chair, NOT by Lacey though~**

**6. Yes, Alex is based off of one of my MALE gay friends**

**7. I just went from 4 to 6.**

**8. I SHALL RAIN UPON YOU WITH THE FORCE OF A THOUSAND SHOTAS!**

**9. I'm sick as I'm writing this *coughs***

**10. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, I like you, one day but the rest whatever I say~**

**11. Smexiness isn't a person or a thing, or a noun, or a verb, SMEXINESS IS JESSICA ALB- *is taken away by Lacey***

**12. Silent's gender change is hinting at what the sequel is about!  
**

**_Award Time!_**

**_Bestest Reviewer: _EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!**

**Worst Reviewer: _If Snickie reviewed this story, than it's her_**

**Most rapeable character:... erm results say... NICO!**

**Most favorite chapters (according to reviews ad traffic): Most reviewed is Chapter 4, the most popular one is chapter 1**

**My Favorite chapter: Smexiness does not belong in a freezer**

**And to wrap things off!**

**Silent:...Wait why are the cameras here again? WE'RE TRYING TO EAT LUNCH!**

**Reporter: SIlent, do you plan to release your whores?**

**Silent: WAIT WHERE'S THE DIRECTOR?**

**Ninja: *does jellyfish move***

**Silent: *does jellyfish move***

**Percy: *does jellyfish move***

**Annabeth: Well bye guys! Thanks for reading! Please review so that SIlent will make the sequel! And he wants LOTS of reviews cuz there are tons of you reading? Hugs? NOT UNTIL YOU REVIEW! Buh bye!**

**JB: *is dead***

**A/N- I would just like to say... ALL OF YOU CAN SUCK C- No just kidding, well until next time! Let's pretend I said good bye to you in every language known to man, and reviews for us please? I luv you all, NO HOMO IF YOU'RE A DUDE! *blows kisses***

**silent-ninja-twins is out!**

***poofs*  
**


	19. Rant

**THIS IS NINJA, WITH A MINI RANT FOR SILENT!**

**Damn it, Nickels, you got the rape song wrong! **

**It goes:**

**Stop! Don't touch me there, that is my no-no square. R-A-P-E, that's what you just did to me!**

**Ahem. Silent, please don't joke about rape. **

**Me is a hypocrite. But that's the only time I'll joke about it. EVER.**

**A/Ns are against the guidelines so... read this is you want, you don't have to.**

She slowly walked towards the car, checking behind her to make sure no one saw.

Then she got ran over by a horsie motorcycle on a stick.

She suffered in hell for the rest of her life and she had fourteen kids with Satan.

The End.

**A/N: ****Te quiero! AKA, I love you! SO SUCK IT, SILENT, I SAID I LOVE YOU IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE THAT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!**

**I'm. Going. To. Kill. You. Silent. **

**The definition of sexiness (in LR's dictionary): Andy Six/ Biersack, Beau Boken, Craig Mabbit, Danny Worsnop, Sam Carter, every member in Alesana, everyone in Parkway Drive, Kellan Lutz, Anthony *******, Reece, Aiden, all the reviewers, this dude I saw at my sister's college, and MORE! NOT FUCKING JESSICA ALBA! AND YOU KNOW IT!**

**HANNAH MONTANA B WERING MUH JEANZZ!**

**I DON'T CARE, I LOVE ALL OF OUR REVIEWERS! YOU CAN THINK I'M A HOMO I DON'T CARE! * kishes reviewers * Baha... awkward...**

**I feel sad... feels like I'm about to die... **

**BYE EVERYONE, KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR OUR SEQUEL!**


	20. Reply to Ninja's dumb rant

**A/N- THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's called Goddess of Tranvestites (don't ask) I LOVE MY TRANNIES AND HERMAPHRODITES! *hugs Ruko* Should I respond to Lacey's rant? DUH! **

**THAT IS NOT THE RAPE SONG! and I wasn't makin' fun of it ;_; SO GO SUCK CO-... erm rainbows... yeah rainbows!**

**Silent: Ahem, since guidlines are against the rules read this, I wrote it, not stupid silent-ninja-twins**

**

* * *

**A story by Silent!

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Ninja said meanfully.

"I'm not lying I really did have your baby," SIlent blabbered, blabberfully.

"Well let's do something cliche and skip into THE DAMN HELLING ASS SUNSET!" Ninja talkededed.

"Love~"

* * *

**Percy: That sucked co- erm, rainbows!**

**Silent: Yay! *dances***

**Silnintwin: Erm, Ninja, I can learn Spanish if I want to, but French sounds sexier~ Oooooh Luka~ Parle vous francais?**

**Luka: GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Silnintwin: *does jelly fish move* I LOVE OUR REVIEWERS TOO! I'LL HAVE THEIR BABIES EXCEPT NOT REALLY CUZ THAT'S NASTY AND IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Silent: SO how am I pregnant with Fang's baby?**

**Silnintwin: Cuz your... I don't even know...**

**Fang: SAY WHAT NOW?**

**Silnintwin: Well we gotta go! *kicks everyone out room***

**BYE EVERYBODY! I WON'T UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN! M'KAY? GOOD!  
**


	21. Final Goodbye!

**A/N- Silent here.**

No, this isn't a new chapter of new PJAO shenanigans, and I'm sorry for that... But I just wanted to let you all know I'm pretty much done with fan fiction. It was a lot of fun but I've kinda grown out of my fan fiction phase. (God, I tried to read through this story, oh God. I was insane. Like can you not stupid all over my screen fourteen year old me? "Chaos elf" seriously? Jesus Lord I was such a whiny, slutty, little bitch.)

Anyways, I wanted to say, despite how butt hurt I got over some negative reviews it was a good 'old time and I love seeing all the new reviews I get to this day!

If you still want to keep up with me and see my new work, PM me and I'll give you my Wattpad account for non fan fiction stories, and I'll give you my deviant art account, I can talk to you there. I don't know if Ninja still writes we don't talk on anything else besides email...

Anyways, that's about all. If you have any other questions PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Sorry for not finishing half of my stories.

-Silent.


End file.
